Without a Name
by xxblackmagicrosexx
Summary: Who am I? I need to know. I need to find him. I need some answers. Before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

**ok well not much i can say about this except for the fact that it was spur of the moment and i'm not all that sure how everything's gonna go but enjoy nonetheless =P btw this is not a yaoi and it's teen for the language my OC uses.**

* * *

_It was warm outside as always and the breeze was usually wonderful but now the air felt thick. It was thick with anticipation and I was hesitating with what I had to do. I could only stare at my hands folded in my lap. It didn't last long though because I felt him staring at me. I think he knew something was wrong. I think he knew I was about to hurt him. And I knew that it wouldn't be good for either of us. We would be alone forever after this moment. _

_I looked up with tears forming in my eyes. It hurt to do this but it had to be done. It was to protect him. Or maybe I was being selfish. I didn't care at the time because we were only ten years old. I averted my eyes again to look at my lap. _

_I heard sniffling to see that Gaara was now crying. I didn't know if he knew what I knew but he was crying anyway. _

"_Gaara. Never forget how much I love you. Okay?" I held his face in my small hands wiping away the tears streaming down his face. Then I kissed him on the forehead before getting up._

"_Why are you leaving me? You're the only one here who doesn't run away."_

"_Gaara I have to." _

"_No you don't…..you just hate me. Like all of the others!" _

_His sand was whipping around me ready to strike. _

"_Gaara," I looked straight into his eyes. "Gomen." _

_I had managed to hug him before he got too out of control, which seemed to calm him down and then I ran trying to hide the tears that were now streaming down my face. I tried to run away as fast as I could without looking back but I just couldn't help it. I looked over my shoulder to see Gaara yelling. Yelling for me to come back. Yelling my name. _

_

* * *

_

"Tch." I always woke up at that part of my dream. I angrily looked up at the sky. Silently cursing it. "Ugh. I haven't had a good night's sleep in forever."

I was sitting on a hard bench unable to feel my butt. It went numb again, go figure. I stood up trying to shake it off looking at everyone that passed by. They were all staring at me. I guess I looked funny trying to literally shake off the sleep in my body. The whole staring thing only served to piss me off even more.

"What the hell are you freaks lookin' at! Huh! Do I look funny to you!" My little outburst only served to earn a few chuckles from my passers-by.

"I think for most of these people it's strange just to see a girl as beautiful as you are." I only responded with a snort and I guess it gave this...boy the idea that I wanted to talk to him. "What? You act as if you don't know how beautiful you are."

This time I responded with a glare. I also took the time to take in this boy's appearance. He looked maybe 18 or 19 I couldn't really tell. He had black hair that stopped at his neck with deadly looking golden eyes. He was taller than me by a few inches and I was 5'2 (158.5 cm). I also noticed he had a smirk on his face. From what I didn't know, but I was about to find out.

"What do you want boy?"

"Do you really think you should speak to me like that?"

"I'll speak to you anyway that I please so back off," I stopped to give him a menacing look. "Before I get nasty." He only chuckled at that statement and moved closer to me. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from him, but I knew I could handle him. "What do you want from me freak?"

"My name is Toushi."

"Like I give a fuck what your name is." He was about to respond but was interrupted by a screaming man. Thank the heavens.

"It's you! You stole from my shop yesterday!" I looked up to see a big guy running towards me and sure enough I had taken some food from his shop yesterday.

"Humph." I started running, but not before I flipped him the bird and of course I had to look over to my little friend and flip him one too, which earned me a nice little glare. Honestly I had no idea where I was going all I knew was it felt good to be running.

I ran for a mile or so before I looked over my shoulder only to see the man had stopped chasing me and that the boy was no where to be seen either. I was just too fast for them. Hehehe I always was the fastest in Sunagakure. Well I was the fastest in my class that is. I stopped running after that thought. I didn't like thinking about my past too much. It hurt. It only made things worse.

Thinking about my past was the last thing i wanted to do so I found an empty area near the edge of the village and I slid down the trunk of the tree. I unsheathed my katana and held it up to the light. It was beautiful. It also held a lot of painful memories like my dream. The handle was beautifully carved and the blade had a red fox-like design on both sides. I sat and watched the sun bounce off of the blade and my thoughts wandered to its origin.

I shook my head before I got too deep in thought though.

I sheathed my katana and closed my eyes to let the heat soak into my skin. I loved the warm air. I hated any place that was cold, but that could've come from growing up in Suna. I exhaled a nice long breathe and relaxed. I hadn't been able to feel this relaxed in ages.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." Crap. I recognized that voice.

"What do you want Toushi?"

"You remember my name I see and my voice. Interesting." I furrowed my brows while keeping my eyes closed. The irritation I felt only got worse.

"It ain't hard dumb-ass."

"Hm. You sure it isn't because you felt something between us?" I felt him get closer to me and he brushed his hand against my cheek.

_Did he just…touch me? On my cheek? The fuck!_

"Tch. Don't touch me." I brushed his hand from my cheek, but the minute I did so I felt my face become ice cold. My eyes flew open as I got up into a defensive stance with my hand on the handle of my katana. Toushi was chuckling at me again and I didn't like it one bit.

"Did I scare you little girl?"

"I am NOT a little girl!"

"Maybe not but you are a fool to think you can defeat me."

"I am also not a fool. Perhaps you're the fool. No?"

"Don't play games with me. I know you are weak! You don't have the chakra to fight me."

"Like hell you know me!"

_I barely know myself. _

"I've had enough of this talk. I think it's time to move on to business."

"What business?" I had only met him today so there was no way we could have any business. Instead of answering me verbally he held out a poster. It was a wanted poster. It was for me.

_WANTED_

_(Ok no picture but I can give you a description.)_

_(Burnt orange shoulder length hair, with eyes the same color.)_

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: 16 or 17_

_Sex: Female_

_Bounty: 25,000 ryo_

I didn't see a reason _why _they wanted me and that was fine with me. My picture was also very lacking. They forgot my whiskers and my fox like pupils. This made me frown. Truth be told if the hunters knew the reason and what I _really _looked like no one would come after me. Also my bounty wasn't that high and the only reason I could think of someone coming after me for this was because they were desperate or they thought I would be an easy catch.

"I see. I have a bounty on my head. Interesting."

"Don't tell me no one else has come after you?"

I decided to play dumb. It was going to be more fun that way.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I haven't."

"Hm. Interesting."

By now we were just staring each other down. He had rolled up the poster and put it back in his pouch that I just noticed he was carrying. It was a weapons pouch. It was also hidden from view because of his jacket thing which is why I hadn't noticed it before now. _I _on the other hand had my weapon fully exposed…sheathed but you could clearly see what it was. I wasn't really into being sneaky, I did let people underestimate me though. It's not like i _told_ them I was weak or anything, they just assumed.

He smirked at my look of surprise. Then he lunged at me with a kunai. I was slammed into a nearby tree. My head was knocked against the trunk several times. I felt dizzy. I could feel him smiling at me thinking I was down for the count. He then decided to pick me up by my shoulder length hair and slam me into 2 more trees. By now I was close to passing out…or at least that's what I let him believe.

"HA! You can't even use that blade you wield! What a waste!"

I was supporting myself on my arm trying to get up and I grunted. "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about me!" I felt my anger flare and I charged at Toushi. I rammed him right in the gut with my head.

I left him on the ground gasping for air. He looked like a fish out of water actually. It only made me laugh and that was obviously a stupid thing to do because he got even more angry with me.

"Tch." He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He continued to glare at me. "You bitch! If you think I'm gonna take mercy on you now then you've lost it!"

"Come on. I wanna have some fun." I gave him a cocky grin and drew my katana.

"Cocky bitch."

He did a few hand symbols and we waited. It was strange.

_He did the hand symbols but nothing happened. Why was that?_

He started to laugh and that made me look at him, except…only my eyes moved. I couldn't feel my face. It felt way too cold to be normal.

"What have you done to me?"

"Simple. Do you know what my name means?"

"Well it means a lot of things."

"Yes it does, but I was named because of my power. My name means 'freezing to death'."

"So you plan on freezing me to death? But how? I didn't see anything."

He grinned at me…that sick, twisted grin.

"It's simple really. Most of my abilities are activated by touch."

"Damn it!" I was seething, my face was burning…but not from embarrassment. I was pissed and that meant it was time for him to die. It was time for me to go all out. I was chuckling now lowering my head as the feeling of being frozen wore off. "You bastard." I was cackling to the sky. "It's time to diiiiie!"

My laugh was nothing short of maniacal.

"What the hell?"

"Aaaaaah! You think you can defeat me? HA! You've lost your mind bastard!"

Another psycho laugh escaped my lips.

I lunged at him with my katana in hand. I didn't go for any area that would kill him in an instant. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted to toy with him.

I slashed his stomach and watched the blood gush out. He screamed in agony. Next I went for his legs and hacked them off. He screamed some more. His arms were next. More screams of pain and agony. More pleasure to my soul. He was on the ground with only a torso, neck, and head left. He should've bled to death but he froze his wounds in hopes of staying alive. Too bad I wouldn't let him. This was too much fun.

I walked over to him and stood over his…hacked apart body and smiled a gruesome smile. I knew the feeling of that smile well and I knew it struck fear into those who saw it.

"W-what a-are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!"

My smile became even more gruesome if that was at all possible.

I stabbed his shoulders with my blade and twisted it as I stabbed him making him cry out in more pain. I laughed again. I was filled with feelings of ecstasy. I wanted more! I stabbed him in the chest and then sliced open his stomach even more watching as the rich red blood poured from his body. He cried out some more.

"By the way I feel I should you this before you die you pathetic worm! There have been others after me and they all have the same fate as you. They all perished by my blade!"

"A-at least tell me the," He flinched in pain, "name of the one who defeats me! Please!" he winced.

"Tch."

"You deny me my d-dying wish?" he was fading fast.

I took my katana and placed it in the ground. I was angry with myself.

"I'm sorry but….I don't know my name."

My anger flared again and with one final strike his head came flying off. His body now limp and unfrozen. He was dead and I was satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey i was just wanna thank misunderstoodninjaluvr for the review and for putting my story in your alerts. i hope i did better this time =D**

**i also wanna thank WildTiger777 and Narinu Narasu for putting my little old story in your alerts or favorites! arigatou! **

* * *

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

_A male._

"I don't know why don't you check?

_A female. Gaara…_

"How about you just leave her alone?"

_Another male. Except…he's older._

"Hey don't you two think she looks like Naruto?"

_The female again. Help me…_

"Whaa! She doesn't look like me!"

_Naruto. He spoke first. _

"She has the same facial feature with the whiskers don't you think so?"

_It's the older male again. Can _you_ help me find who I am….?_

I let out a groan before trying to open my eyes. My head was throbbing. I wanted these people to get away from me. I liked being alone…or was it the fact that I've always been alone that I don't know _how_ to interact with people.

"Hey! She's alive!"

"No duh Naruto why else would Kakashi-sensei bring her with us?"

That's when I realized I was being carried over someone's shoulder.

"Put me down."

"Oh! So she speaks."

"Shut up. Now put me down!"

"Alright alright fine."

The man put me down and I got a good look at him. He was tall and well built with a mask. He had tall spiky silver hair. He had a headband too. He looked like…crap. I couldn't remember what he looked like.

"Who are you people?"

"Hmm? Well I am Hatake Kakashi. The girl is Haruno Sakura." She waved at me with a smile on her face. I could only manage to just stare at her. I didn't like her. "The boy over there who was poking you is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey!"

I could only grunt as a reply. The Kakashi person looked at me as if waiting for a response. An introduction probably.

"Well….I don't know who I am or what my name is. The only thing I _can _tell you is that I come from Sunagakure."

_I'll keep Gaara to myself for now…and that girl. Why was she so familiar? Why did I loathe her?_

They all exchanged glances. They didn't trust me and I didn't blame them. I knew it would be best to earn their trust but I didn't care about that right now. I was about ready to go on my own again, but when I looked around I saw they had surrounded me. Naruto was behind me, Sakura was on my left and Kakashi on my right.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really." Kakashi stepped forward. "We just wanted to see your entry pass is all."

"My…pass?"

"What. Don't you have it?"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't…..is that a problem?"

The next thing I knew there were two Naruto's grabbing on to both of my arms. The third Naruto took my katana.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I didn't get a verbal answer-again!-instead they showed me a piece of paper but thankfully it wasn't a wanted poster.

"What's that?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head and Kakashi walked over to show me the paper up close. I looked at it.

It stated that any and all people found without entry passes into Konoha are to be arrested or reported to the Hokage if armed and dangerous. It also said that anyone found without their Konoha headband will be held for questioning. The last bit shocked me. It said that anyone claiming to be from Sunagakure would be sentenced to death.

My eyes went wide.

_Were they going to kill me? Why would they kill me though?_

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Kakashi like _he_ was the idiot when it was obviously something I had missed.

"I _mean_ why would you kill someone from Sunagakure? What have we done? Did we not have an alliance?"

Again they gave each other those glances. I _knew_ I was missing something now. I was looking at the silver-haired man for an answer, but the pink one answered me instead.

"Right now Konoha and Suna are…at war. How could you not know that?"

"No…no we can't be!"

_This can't be happening. What about Gaara? _

My thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi clearing his throat and once again stepping towards me.

"We are and as our mission states…we have to kill you."

Before I really had time to respond Kakashi had his hand wrapped tightly around my throat pinning me to a tree. Those damn trees.

"W-What. The hell. You. Brought me. Here."

I was struggling to get my words out. Kakashi was slowly strengthening his grip around my throat. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Do you have chakra?"

"Chakra?"

_Toushi said something about chakra didn't he?_

"Yes. Chakra."

I tried to respond but I could only gasp for breath. He loosened his grip on me and let me slowly slide down the trunk of the tree. I was gasping for air. He had almost choked me to death. I looked up to see him staring at me again waiting for a response.

I shook my head. It was all I could manage. He sighed and slid down next to me.

"So that means you're probably not a ninja, but what are you doing traveling alone like this if you don't have chakra?"

"I-I don't know…I don't know much about who I am."

_So they must be ninja...Toushi was a ninja too then...and so were my other bounty hunters...but i still don't know what chakra is..._

"But you do know you're from Sunagakure right? You know that for a fact."

"Un. It's one of the few things I _can_ remember."

"Can you tell me what else you remember?"

By now Naruto and Sakura had joined us. He still had my katana and I still didn't like her, but they had spared me so there wasn't much I could do.

"Uh well…I remember being the fastest in my class. No one could ever catch me."

I grinned thinking back on the day I was challenged to a race by a very cocky boy. I didn't remember his name or what he looked like but I remembered that look of utter shock when I beat him. Gaara cheered for me as I ran. He gave me a big hug when I came back from the finish line…I also remember pain…it was physical pain. That was as far as I could remember though.

I started frowning. My face was dark. I was getting more and more pissed with myself. Naruto was the only one who noticed that look though.

"Is that all you remember?"

I looked up to see he had asked me that question and I nodded in response.

"So how long have you been alone?"

"I don't know the answer to that either. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kakashi spoke up.

"Yea I'm sure someone in the village can help you get your memories back." Sakura was optimistic.

"You sure you wanna help a complete stranger like me?"

"Well…about that…you see we'll have to visit the hokage first."

"Fine old man, but what about my katana?"

"I'll be taking that."

Kakashi snatched my katana from Naruto before any of us had time to even blink. He was good.

"Okay team let's go."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What about her name?"

"Ah. You're right. Well since she can't seem to remember her name why not we all come up with one ourselves?"

"What? Really? You guys are gonna name me?"

"Well with your help of course."

"Fine."

We all sat in silence thinking of possible names for me, but no one had said anything for quite a while before Naruto cleared his throat.

"How about Kitsune…since ya know she looks like a fox."

"Hmm? A fox?"

"Yea take a look at yourself. Your hair and eyes are the same color as a red fox, you have fox-like pupils and whiskers like me."

"Hmm. Okay Naruto. From now on you can all call me Kitsune."

I grinned the biggest grin I could muster at Naruto and he did the same to me. He gave me a thumbs up and I did the same. We looked like two big goofballs, but ya know what I was happy because for once in my life I had a name.

"Hey how long until we get to the village?"

"Oh. We're here already."

"What?"

We all stopped and for the first time I saw the giant gates. They were closed and I assumed it was because of this war going on. The gates slowly started to open and I saw the village. It was nothing like I remembered Suna to be. There wasn't any sand and the houses were made of wood. It was a cute village to say the least, but I didn't feel like I belonged here. I wanted to go back home….to Gaara.

* * *

**ok sorry if this was a little bland, but i was still trying to figure out where this story is headed =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everybody! well this is an early update but i shall be busy for the next few days and bcuz i like to be on time i would feel kinda bad not posting this early so enjoy u luvly ppl!**

**again i have to thank misunderstoodninjaluvr for the feedback and again i hope i did better this time =D**

**and to WildTiger777 im not really sure when that's gonna happen but i hope ull enjoy the next chapter which ive already started =)**

**anyways on to this chapter! i have way too much energy right now =P**

* * *

"So let me see if I'm understanding this correctly. This girl here," the Hokage pointed at me, "was found in the woods near our village by you, Kakashi."

He nodded.

"You found her unconscious and didn't sense any chakra on her but because you figured she was still alive and traveling alone you brought her back here with you and your team."

He nodded again.

"Only to find out that she is from Sunagakure, the village we are at war with, _and_ she didn't know that a war was going on between us."

Again a nod from Kakashi.

"And the most bizarre aspect of this whole situation is the fact that you found her in close vicinity to the hacked up remains of the infamous bounty hunter Ikawaru Toushi."

"That is correct Hokage-sama."

"Interesting."

She propped her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her folded hands. She was thinking about what to do with me and I was hoping to all things good in the world she didn't decide to kill me. I had a mission and I was going to finish it.

"Alright then, she can stay."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was even holding. Naruto was the only one who openly showed his relief that I wasn't going to die. He squeezed me tight and spun me in circles until we both got dizzy and collapsed on the floor. I heard Sakura laughing at us which made me and Naruto laugh.

_Maybe I can belong here…no. I can't get caught up in all of this. I need to go back to _my _village. I have to. _

"Ahem."

"Sorry Granny. I'm just so happy she can stay!"

"Why is that Naruto?"

"Huh? Well…because…she's like me I guess."

"Hmm?"

He was scratching the back of his head. He looked nervous to continue and the stares coming from the rest of us probably wasn't helping.

"Come on Naruto," I nudged him in the arm. "Why do you think I'm like you?"

"Well this may _sound_ kinda bad, but it's because you were…all alone."

Dead silence.

"It's not a bad thing though because you met really great people like I did and even if you don't accept us right now, I know you'll come around like everyone in this room did for me."

He flashed me that trademark grin of his and gave me a thumbs up.

"And I know there's something your aiming for like me and I wanted you to be able to fulfill that dream of yours. I wanted to see you accomplish that goal of yours…that's why I'm so happy."

He smiled at me. It was the warmest smile I had gotten in years, or so I remember, and he put his hand on my head. He was still smiling that grin of his.

"Arigatou…Naruto-kun."

I hugged him. I was happy to have someone like him on my side.

_Maybe he can help me find Gaara and return to my village._

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt this tear jerking moment but, Kitsune was it?" I nodded. "I still need to give you your living arrangements."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"No."

I crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks. The Hokage rolled her eyes and continued.

"Sorry, but I want you to stay with my pupil. Sakura you already made arrangements correct?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Always a good girl."

The Hokage smiled at her then looked at me. My eyes were wide with terror. I could feel my heart racing and I was shutting down. I could feel myself slipping…

* * *

"_Please. Don't. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise!"_

"_Learn your place! Next time I'll go after your little demon friend!"_

_I was on the ground in the fetal position. She grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up so I could look at her eye to eye. _

_I hated looking at those green eyes of hers. They were full of hatred and evil. _

"_Nami leave the poor kid alone. You don't want to kill her do you?"_

"_I don't care if the brat has great sword skills, if she ever tries a stunt like that again I'll kill her and that sand demon brat!"_

_She was making me angry. Very angry. I couldn't hold it in so I got up and grabber her wrist. I tightened my grip until she loosened hers on my hair. When she finally let go I kneed her in the stomach and kicked her in the head. _

_She went spiraling towards a nearby tree. Her body was limp but I heard a faint growl coming from her. I only looked at her before turning my attention to the man in front of me. I walked towards him. _

_They didn't like to mess with me when my temper flared because I couldn't control it. They could only take the beating. The only problem was when I calmed down they beat me ten times harder. _

_Before I could get to the man Nami sprang back up and charged towards me. _

"_Ah! Let me kill her!"_

"_Nami! You told us to get her and now you want to kill her? Are you fuckin serious!"_

"_Damn it all!"_

"_You're more annoying than she is sometimes. You know that right?"_

"_Tch. Shut up!"_

_They both looked in my direction. I was in the fetal position whimpering again. _

* * *

"Oi! Kitsune!"

_Naruto…_

I could feel myself smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Ha-ha I think she likes you Naruto."

"Not uh Kakashi-sensei! We're only friends."

I heard Kakashi laugh. He was probably laughing at Naruto's expression.

"Granny can she stay with me?"

"Why?"

"Because she passed out when you said she would be staying with Sakura-chan…"

I heard the Hokage sigh. It was quiet again.

"No."

Everyone looked at me at the sound of my voice.

"What do you mean no?"

"Naruto-kun the Hokage has already stated that I should stay with Sakura and because I am a guest here I will do what she says especially considering the circumstances. Ok?"

"Yea. I get it."

He had his hands in his pockets kicking the floor. He didn't look too happy. I went over to hug him again.

"Get a grip Naruto-kun. We can still hang out ya know."

"I guess so."

_Actually I doubt we could hang out considering the war and all. _

He was still looking at the ground avoiding eye contact. It reminded me of when I did that to Gaara except I was about to knowingly hurt him. Naruto didn't realize he was hurting me. I was sick of this.

"Okay everyone get out. I want to drink my sake in peace."

I had a bewildered expression on my face. Were leaders of a village usually so….I couldn't think of the word to describe her actually. In Suna our leader…our leader…I didn't like him…but why? I _did_ remember him being strict, but why did I hate him?

"Oh wait! Hokage-sama."

"Yes?"

"Is Kakashi going to keep my katana?"

"Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Well whaddaya say?"

"I think it would be best if I did for now. Sorry Kitsune."

I nodded my head. It was understandable. After all I was technically an enemy.

"Come on Kitsune."

Sakura was waiting for me to follow her. We were going to her house.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

Sakura led me into a decently sized room. It was nothing I had ever seen before…but then again my memory wasn't the best. But it was great anyway! At least there was a bed.

"Ok I hope this suits you alright."

"Heck yea! I can't even remember the last time I slept in a bed!"

Before she could say anything else I threw myself onto the bed and slowly dozed off.

* * *

_It was quiet. It was too quiet. The only thing that gave away his position was the slight rustle in the bushes. I threw my kunai in that direction. My aim with kunai wasn't the best, but it was good enough for this mission. _

_I waited in my hiding spot waiting for any other sign of movement. When I didn't see it I went over to check it out. It was only a silly old bunny rabbit. My kunai was lodged in its throat. _

"_What a shame. I wasted my kunai on this pathetic thing."_

_I heard a chuckle behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I knew his voice. _

"_You used to be such a sweet little girl when we first acquired you."_

_I turned around and spit at his feet._

"_Yea I wonder what the hell happened Kisame."_

"_My, my, what a dirty mouth for such a young girl."_

"_I learned from the best."_

"_Who? Me?"_

"_Of course not sharky."_

"_Then who?"_

"_Nami."_

_It was deathly quiet. It was taboo to speak her name considering our location._

"_What the hell did I tell you about using my name!"_

_I whipped my head around to see her. She was seething. _

"_Fuck off." I flipped her off. _

_Kisame chuckled again. He had told me that after I came around it was more fun to travel. _

"_You little braaat!"_

"_How many times do we have to go over this? You can't kill her! You brought her with us!"_

"_Like hell I care anymore!"_

_She tried to push him aside. That obviously wouldn't work considering the major height difference. Kisame was very tall standing at 6'4 and Nami was short standing at 5'3. _

_She let out a frustrated grunt and proceeded to take out her katana, Keena, while Kisame grinned and pulled out Samehada. _

_I backed away. It looked like they were going to fight and I knew that Kisame was strong, but Nami was sneaky and underhanded. She would go for cheap shots and low blows. _

_They stood in their defensive stances for a long time before I saw Nami's left eye twitch. I saw her eyes slowly shift their attention from Kisame to me. _

She's going to attack me. No, it's worse than that. She's going to kill me.

_Before I had time to respond Nami was coming at me full force. _

"_Nami! What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Kisame!"_

_All I could do was scream for his help. I was a little girl after all. I still needed help from time to time. _

"_Come on little girl! Fight MEEEEE!"_

"_Nami!"_

_Kisame blocked her just in time. I barely had enough time to grab onto the handle of my katana when he interfered. My expression went dark and I lowered my eyes to the ground. _

"_I have something to say."_

_Kisame looked over his shoulder at me. Nami looked past him and glared at me. I made eye contact with Nami. I looked into those dreadful green eyes of hers. _

"_I swear that I will kill you one day. Nami."_

* * *

"How do you know that name?"

I heard Sakura's voice in my sleep. I just rolled over and mumbled something. I'm not even sure what I said.

"Kitsune! How do you know that name!"

I sighed and rolled back over to face her.

"What name Sakura?"

"_That _name."

"What the hell. I just woke up. Do you really think I know what's going on?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. She was clearly impatient.

"Nami. How do you know the name Nami?"

_How did she know I knew that name?"_

"You said it just now in your sleep."

"What the hell. Can you read minds or something?"

"Just answer me."

"Why?"

She squeezed the clothes she had in her hand, then looked at the ground.

"Because."

She stopped. She was very hesitant to speak. I didn't say anything. I wanted to see if she would continue on her own. She let out a deep sigh before continuing.

"Because Kitsune, she's…my sister."

* * *

**well i hope u enjoyed my little chapter bcuz the next chapter we're movin to a new perspective muahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey hey sorry for the late update the days have gotten away from me and warped tour's comin so ive been preppin hehehe! anyways thanks WildTiger777 for the review and thank you YuriUzuha and secretlovers for putting my little ol' story in their favorites it means a lot to me! **

**ok on to the story before i start with my jibber jabber XD**

* * *

**Gaara**

The air was thick. No one could relax after the Village Hidden in the Leaves announced they were going to war with us. I didn't know what to do when they sent the message. I couldn't ignore it, but I didn't want my people to suffer. There was too much going on especially after the Akatsuki attacked and tried to capture me. Even though they didn't do much damage to our village it still shook everyone up.

"Gaara."

I continued to stare out of the window. I didn't bother answering. I knew Temari would continue with or without my permission.

"I just received word that Ikawaru Toushi was found dead. He wasn't only dead though, he was also dismembered."

"I see."

"Gaara, at this rate Konoha is becoming more of a threat than we previously thought."

I didn't answer her. I continued to look out of the window. I wanted to be alone for the moment.

"Gaara! What are we going to do! You can't just sit here and stare out of the window! Do something to help this village!"

I looked over my shoulder at her. My cold, dead eyes stared straight into her green ones. Her expression changed from anger to terror. She quickly straightened up and bowed.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

Without my saying so she stepped out of my office. It was always like this. Even after I became Kazekage my siblings still feared me as did most of the people in the village. They respected me, but still feared me. They were glad to have had me here when the Akatsuki attacked. They even praised me, but after the incident I went back into solitude and it was as if the feelings from the Akatsuki attack never happened.

Temari was right however, I did have to do something about this attack from Konoha.

_I have to say. I didn't think you'd really be in Konoha right now. Who knew you would abandon our village for that pathetic one. I wonder what tricks you played for them to let you stay. _

I was making myself angrier by the minute. Every time I thought about that traitor I could feel my blood boil. I could feel Shukaku slowly creeping out. Trying to take over, trying to make me act out on those feelings.

"I need a nap."

I stood up from my chair and exited my office. There was no one in sight as I walked down the hall. It was good to be alone sometimes, even though my childhood was filled with loneliness. I guess I just grew accustomed to it. It didn't bother me anymore.

It didn't take long before I reached my room. The door creaked as I opened it. It was soothing, it made it feel like this place was actually lived in. Like maybe there would be someone waiting for me. I knew that would never happen though.

I made a beeline for my bed and leaned my gourd against it. My shoes were off and I went to sleep. Too bad it wasn't a peaceful slumber, the past always reared its ugly head at the worst possible time.

* * *

"_Gaara! Gaara! Look!"_

_She ran towards me. She was excited to say the least._

"_What is it Kitsune?"_

"_Look and see!"_

_She giggled as she opened her cupped hands. It was a paper flower. _

"_I made it for you Gaara-kun! Because I love you!"_

"_You always say that."_

_She smiled even more._

"_Because it's true. You don't judge me like the others. You accepted me as I was."_

"_That's because I'm in the same situation. I know what you're going through."_

"_And you wanted a friend and you knew that I was looking for one?"_

"_Exactly."_

_She took my hand in hers and pulled me to go with her. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

_She dragged me down the halls of the school. It was the end of the day so there weren't a lot of students here. The few students who were there however gave us dirty looks. I knew why they hated me, but why they hated Kitsune I'll never know. She was perfectly normal. The only strange part about her was the fact that she liked being around me. _

_I took a good look at her in front of me. She had burnt orange hair that when down to her waist. Sometimes she had her bangs pulled to the side with a clip but most of the time she let them run wild. It was beautiful either way. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, which needless to say were also beautiful. They were so full of happiness. Most people in her situation probably wouldn't even recognize that emotion. _

_She looked over her shoulder to see me staring at her and she smiled. It was a smile that made me feel so many things at once. I knew it made me happy. I felt like there was no evil in the world. I felt free from the burden of the demon in me. I felt truly alive. I felt like maybe this girl would stay with me forever. Like I really had someone in my life now. _

_I looked her in the eyes and smiled back. Her eyes showed a hint of surprise. I usually didn't smile at school, even when we were together. _

"_Gaara-kun, you should smile more. I like it."_

_My eyes widened. I didn't know how to respond, so she giggled and returned her attention to what was in front of her. She still had my hand, taking me somewhere. _

"_Okay here we are."_

"_Where's here Kitsune?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_Why are you always so vague?"_

_She laughed a little to herself. _

"_I don't know Gaara-kun…I've always been like this…I guess."_

_Her eyes were clouded with sadness now. Sometimes I wish I knew what to say in situations like this. I always managed to say something to make her sad. I hated that, but I wasn't a very optimistic person to begin with. _

"_I-I'm sorry. Kitsune."_

"_Huh?"_

_She looked at me. Her face was shiny. She had managed to cry without my noticing and I felt even worse. The guilt showed on my face because she laughed a little and hugged me. _

"_I'm sorry Gaara-kun. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."_

_"Can you just tell me why you dragged me here before we break down into tears?"_

"_Ha-ha of course!"_

_She opened the door and led me outside to the roof of our school. My eyes widened in surprise. The roof was filled with the little paper flowers. Every square inch of the roof was covered with them in various colors. _

"_When did you do all of this? When did you have the time?"_

_She giggled again. _

"_Well it took a few weeks but I did it in my spare time. It was usually when I got home and my parents were away on missions. That way they couldn't scold me about training."_

"_You sacrificed your training to do this for me?"_

"_Of course Gaara-kun! You're my best friend! I would do anything for you."_

_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. She gave my hand a little squeeze before giggling. _

"_Don't cry."_

"_It's not from sadness."_

"_Good. I don't wanna make you sad."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes. We'll both make a promise never to hurt each other. To always stay by each other's side."_

_She looked at the ground for a moment before I saw a smile slowly form on her lips. _

"_Un! I promise!"_

_I smiled and nodded._

"_Good. I promise too."_

_She looked at the scene in front of us and got that look in her eyes. She had an idea. She promptly let go of my hand and went to the center of the paper flowers. She motioned for me to come over. I walked over and watched her do a few hand signs I knew well. I had taught them to her. She was about to control the sand. _

"_What are you doing Kitsune?"_

"_You'll see."_

_I only smiled and didn't say anything. After all we just promised not to hurt each other. I continued to watch her movements. It took a few moments but she finally finished. _

"_Is that for me, Kitsune?"_

"_Uh huh!"_

_She had manipulated the sand around her to write the kanji for love into the sky._

"_I love it."_

"_Remember Gaara-kun. I shall always love you. No matter what. Remember that."_

"_I will."_

_She turned to me and smiled that big smile of hers. She always gave me that smile when she was satisfied with what she heard or did._

"_Kitsune?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Does it bother you that I've never said that I loved you?"_

"_Huh?"_

_She hadn't expected that question. _

"_No, of course not Gaara-kun."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know….I guess it doesn't phase me. As long as you know how _I_ feel then that's all that matters to me. And I know somewhere in that heart of yours you care about me too, so it doesn't matter if you say it or not because I know. I'll always know…remember that too."_

_She always amazed me. She didn't look for attention. She didn't look for approval. She didn't look for someone to care about her. All she wanted was for people to know how she felt about them and that was enough for her. _

_I couldn't help but admire someone like that. I looked at the kanji in the sky again. She was right. I did love her, but I think the love I feel and the love she feels are two very different kinds of love. I couldn't dare tell her that though. _

_Instead I looked at my feet and took her hand in mine. Needless to say she was surprised. We looked at each other eye to eye and we smiled. I felt my heart warm. _

_The sun was setting. It was a beautiful sight. The sun setting, the colorful paper flowers and the kanji in the sky. It was a perfect end of the day. She always knew how to make me feel better. I wished I could do the same for her. _

"_Um…Kitsune…?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Um…I…" I sighed. I couldn't say what I wanted. "I really like what you did for me."_

"_Anything for my Gaara-kun."_

_She gave me that big smile and gently squeezed my hand. I felt completely at ease. If only I could let people know how I really felt sometimes. _

* * *

My eyes flew open. It had to be done. If I was to finally get my life in order it had to be done. I looked at the clock on the wall. I was out for about 2 hours. I groggily rolled over onto my back. I felt sick. My body was weak and I was disgusted.

"These stupid dreams are going to be the death of me."

I had managed to roll my feet over the side of my bed, but that was about all I could do. I tried to stand but I could only get my elbows to sit on my knees and my head to fall in my hands. My left temple was throbbing. Every time I thought about her my left temple would throb. I was stupid to carve "love" into my head, but at the time I did love her. I was feeling remorse. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't live like this anymore. She was slowly killing me without a laying a finger on me.

"It has to be done."

"What does, Kazekage-sama?"

It was Temari again. She probably came to check on me because I hadn't been feeling well these past few weeks.

"You don't have to be so formal. You never are."

"No. I want to be. I should never have spoken to you like that."

"Temari."

"Yes?"

"Order our troops to be ready to set out in two days."

"What?"

I looked up to see her shocked expression.

"You heard what I said. It's time to show Konohagakure not to mess with the Sand Village or there will be consequences."

"Am I in charge…Gaara?"

"Of course, I want my big sister to be in charge. You are the second most ruthless ninja in the village, after me of course."

"Understood."

She was gone. I was satisfied.

"It's time to see how powerful you really are Konoha."

_I sent out those assassins to see where you were Kitsune. I didn't expect you to kill them all with such ease though. I guess Konoha has trained you well considering you killed them within their borders. I guess I'll have to kill you with my own hands now. Too bad. _

I let out a sigh before forcing myself out of bed. I had to make sure all of the plans were ready. I put my shoes back on and made my way to the roof. It was dark outside. It reminded me of the night she left.

I played with the sand a little bit. It didn't appease Shukaku though. He wanted blood and in two days time he would have plenty of it. Especially the blood of that traitor. I was reveling in the thought of taking her down with my sand.

"Kazekaga-sama."

"What do you want?"

"Is it true that we're heading out in two days time with Temari as our captain?"

"Yes it is true Baki."

"Are you sure you want to do this sir?"

"Yes. I'm certain. I have unfinished business with that village."

_I've been waiting 8 years for this. Waiting for you to reappear. Waiting for when I could take my revenge. Seeing how much you had improved. I wonder if you honed your sand skills or your sword skills. It will be an interesting fight nonetheless. _

"I will take you down Kitsune. I will make you suffer unimaginable pain. I will get my revenge on you for what you did."

I laughed to myself. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**well i hope u all enjoyed and hopefully i'll have ch 5 out much faster than this one and im not sure why but i really liked writing in Gaara's POV =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**again i think this is late so i wanna thank the people who actually continue to read this story. =3**

**WildTiger777: thank you that was sweet and made me go 'aaawww' hahah and ch 1 and 4 are my favs too but i think i'm may like ch 6 as well (already in the works)**

**I ain't sellin: thanks for puttin this in ur alerts that makes me happy**

**so without further ado onward to my story =D**

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and myself. We were in the Hokage's office for the second time that day. The only reason I was here was because I was staying with Sakura and I don't think they still trust me very much, but the Hokage was tense so I didn't bother saying anything. She didn't look too pleased either. Sakura was the first one brave enough, or dumb enough, to speak.

"L-Lady Tsunade…"

"What?"

"Um…why did you call us in here?"

She didn't respond. We waited. And waited. And waited. I was getting a little irritated. I couldn't say anything though.

"Um…"

Sakura was about to speak again when three other ninja that I didn't know came into the room.

"Hey…sorry we're late."

"No I understand…it was Asuma wasn't it."

I looked at the three ninja and saw that they're eyes were red rimmed like they had been crying. I didn't know who this Asuma person was but he was very important to them from what I saw.

I was staring at the one with the ponytail when he noticed me.

"Is this the one who was found on our borders?"

"Yea. It is."

He had a tired, bored, inconvenienced look on his face. I thought it would be best to introduce myself…so I did.

"Uh. Hi. I'm Kitsune."

"That's your real name?"

"No."

"Hm. Well I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"I'm Akimichi Chouji."

It was a bigger boy this time with long, wild brown hair and swirls on his cheeks. I only nodded at him.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino."

She had long blonde hair in a pony tail. She looked like a tramp too. She barely had any clothes on, but maybe I'm more conservative than most.

I stopped to look at myself. I had on a dark red tank top with a choker the same color and the Suna symbol on the choker. My left forearm was wrapped in thick fishnet. It was the arm I used to block with if my katana was occupied. I had on traditional black Suna shoes. I also wore an almost floor length skirt with slits all the way up on my sides and shorts underneath, both were black. Last but not least I had on black fingerless gloves.

I felt the others staring at me. I had spaced out comparing me and the boar. Maybe her clothes weren't that bad.

"Ahem."

Everyone in the room stood at attention, even me.

"I called your two squads in here for a reason."

She kept making dramatic pauses. I was impatient, but Naruto was even more impatient than me.

"Come on Granny! What is it!"

"Na-ru-toooo!"

Sakura socked him in the head. He fell to the floor and whimpered while he held his head. I let out a soft chuckle and bent down to rub his head. The Hokage let out a sigh and continued.

"Alright time to be serious. We have just received news that the Kazekage has issued an invasion in two days time."

I felt Naruto let out a growl. He was muttering to himself.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"That teme!"

"What? Who?"

"Gaara."

_Gaara? What did Gaara do? How was he involved?_

I felt Naruto start shaking with anger. He kept muttering teme over and over.

"Lady Tsunade…I don't think Kitsune should be in here when we discuss this."

I whipped my head up to stare at Sakura wide eyed. What did she mean I shouldn't be here? I was a part of this village right?

"Sakura please explain."

"I can't right now considering the company we're in."

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I can explain if everyone but you and Kakashi leave."

"Alright. Everyone out!"

I picked Naruto up by his arm to help him up. He was still pissed and didn't realize we had been dismissed for the time being. I heard the Nara kid mumbling something about this being troublesome.

We all stepped into the hall. It was awkward. Everyone was looking at everyone else not saying a word. The other team was staring me down as I sat with Naruto on the ground. He had his head in my lap, while I was stroking his hair. He was looking up, but through me. He was silently cursing Gaara over and over again. My Gaara-kun.

"So what's your story?"

"Huh?"

"How did you get here?"

"Oh sorry Shikamaru I was thinking about something."

"Yea I can see that. You're also changing the subject."

"I don't mean to."

"Hmm."

He had his hands in his pockets with that same look on his face from when he first entered the Hokage's office. I wasn't sure if he really cared or if this was protocol. He seemed to have a higher authority than the others.

"Well can you at least explain to me why Sakura didn't want you in there?"

"I'm not sure actually. I guess maybe it's because I'm from Suna."

"So she thought you would betray us?"

"Probably."

"I agree."

"What?"

"That is your home right? Well you haven't proved your loyalty to us yet so what else can we think?"

"Why the hell are you talking to me? To make me feel bad?"

"No."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Answers."

"You got your damn answers now leave me alone."

He walked away from me and I saw the boar throw me a nasty look. I threw one right back and my appearance really adds to my nasty looks. I saw her flinch and I returned my attention back to Naruto. He had nodded off in my lap. He was perfectly normal now and he looked so sweet and innocent. I couldn't help but smile at him.

We waited outside for about ten minutes until Shizune came out and summoned me. I pointed to Naruto and she helped me to slowly remove his head and lay it gently on the ground. He stirred a little but stayed asleep.

I walked into the room to meet cold, hard stares.

"What now?"

"Don't talk to the Hokage like that!"

"Shut the fuck up Sakura."

She rolled her eyes at me and the Hokage steadily stared us down. Again my impatience grew. What the hell was wrong with these people.

"Kitsune."

"What old man?"

"We need to know something so please cooperate."

I turned my head in his direction and saw that eye smile of his except this time it looked different. He seemed uneasy. I think I knew what was coming next.

"Fine. I'll play nice."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I was acting childish. I knew that, but I really didn't care.

"Alright then. Now we have some questions."

"It's about Haruno Nami right?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. So how do you know her?"

"Listen Kakshi remember when I said I didn't have a great memory?"

"Yes."

"Well that's true."

"Then why did you say her name in your dream?"

"Chill Sakura. Let your mind be free."

"Don't antagonize me!"

"It was merely a suggestion." I threw up my hands. "But if you don't wanna relax then I have no choice but to knock you out."

I was getting ready to fight. I didn't have my katana but I felt something inside of me stirring up. I liked it, but I didn't know what it was. I started to laugh. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry as well. I was laughing and crying at the same time. I didn't want to relive my past.

I collapsed to the floor and drew myself in the very familiar fetal position. My hands were now gripping the sides of my head, ready to pull my hair out. I was going crazy. I knew it and now they knew it. I couldn't fight it anymore. I wanted blood and I wanted it now!

I felt everyone in the room circle around me. I heard their voices. They were frantic, but their words escaped me. I only heard the voices. The voices. There was always a voice in my head. That damned voice. He was cackling again! This happened every time! Every freakin' time!

* * *

_I was gasping for air. The world was escaping me. I was going blind. My hearing slowly faded away. I could only feel. I felt that cold air again. It was freezing cold. Like all of the other times I was floating in a dark area with stars. I was so close to the moon. I never understood why I saw the moon though. It only mocked me. That horrid face in the moon only served to mock me. _

_Every time I tried to speak I couldn't feel my voice. I couldn't breathe anymore and I could only see the glow of the moon. I always tried to get away but I never succeeded. This time I decided to get closer. The chuckling got louder and louder until I was on top of the moon. _

_"So you finally decided to come closer to me."_

_"Who are you?"_

_I spoke. For the first time I was able to speak. _

_"That's not important right now."_

_"Yes it is."_

_"No."_

_"Tell me damn it before I blow ya up!"_

_"Feisty. Now I understand."_

_"Understand what?"_

_"My name is Juubi. I think it's time for you to go though."_

_"What?"_

_And sure enough there was more light than before flowing around me. They were waking me up. I was slowly drifting away from Juubi._

* * *

"Sakura wake her up now! She's having convulsions!"

"I'm on it!"

"Kakashi go get Shizune she can help!"

"On my way."

"Lady Tsunade she's not waking up!"

"Damn it! I will not have someone die on my watch! Move out of the way!"

I chuckled.

"Damn it. You guys are too loud." I chuckled some more. "And who said I was dying?"

"You were having convulsions."

"Listen Hokage-sama. This happens every full moon."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when Kakashi gets back."

"I'm already here."

"Kakashi! Didn't I tell you to get Shizune!"

"I knew she wasn't dying, anyway continue Kitsune."

I situated myself on the floor into a sitting position.

"It all started when I was seven years old."

"Stop being dramatic and get to the story."

"You're mean Kakashi."

"I just like a good story without the dramatics."

"Fine."

I sat in silence for a while trying to think back as far as possible.

"Alright here goes. Now remember I don't remember much but I'll try."

They all nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Actually this won't be much of a story come to think of it."

I was tapping my chin.

"Would you hurry up and tell us the story!"

I jumped up and smiled. They all said it at the same time and I just had to laugh.

"Ok fine fine fine. Well you know when's there's a full moon and it looks full for a few days?"

They nodded.

"Well two days before a full moon my personality changes. I tend to get…a bit…violent. The day before a full moon I well pretty much go hysterical and do what I did just now. The day after a full moon I tend to become more emotional and the two days after a full moon I'm like a zombie. I don't really feel anything."

They all gave me a funny look.

"What happens the day of a full moon?"

"Uh, well Kakashi. I'm not sure. I usually wake up the day after the actual full moon."

"Interesting."

I nodded my head and looked at the floor. I didn't feel comfortable talking about this with them, but I felt I could trust Kakashi for some odd reason. Naruto too. I felt I could trust those two. That Haruno girl though. She was a different story.

I let out a growl.

"Sakura."

"Yea?"

"What happened with you and your sister?"

"She became a missing-nin with Uchiha Itachi."

"Who's that?"

"That's right. You wouldn't know about them."

"Them?"

"It doesn't matter. Lady Tsunade can we bring the others in here to discuss the mission now?"

"Yes. Of course. I sort of forgot after all the commotion."

The others were ushered into the room. We stood at attention again. This night couldn't possibly get any longer.

* * *

**o yea the next chapter may be in third person just to make my life easier**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok again this is late im sorry, but school has officially started for me and ive had homework all week -.- but il try harder to get these chapters out faster =)**

**tsunade senju: i thank thee for adding this story to ur favs and for adding me to ur fav authors. that makes me happy =D**

**misunderstoodninjaluvr: thanks for the tip i tried harder with the commas in this chapter haha its just that sometimes i forget u guys arent in my head as i write this so it makes sense when i write it down but it may not to u guys. i hope this story keeps u guys interested =)**

**WildTiger777: thank uuuu! i hope u enjoy this chapter where they finally meet =D**

**bloodshound: thanks for adding this to ur alerts! appreciate it!**

* * *

I was right, _that _night couldn't get any longer, but _this_ night was gonna last forever. I shook my head. I was happy though because I had my katana, which I decided to name Juubi, back with me. I had felt so alone without him.

"Stop daydreaming and keep up."

"Sorry Nara-sama."

"Don't call me that, I said you could call me Shikamaru."

"Hai."

I heard him groan and he probably rolled his eyes. I saw the boar throw me a nasty look along with Sakura. Neither one of them liked me. That feeling I got felt very familiar. That feeling of being lonely. I stopped mid-jump and Naruto had to grab me before I plummeted to the ground.

"What's wrong Kitsune?"

"Naruto-kun."

"Yea?"

"Have you ever had that feeling?"

"What feeling?"

"That feeling…of being lonely."

I felt him shaking. He was laughing to himself.

"Yea. I know that feeling all too well Kitsune."

"Why were you lonely, Naruto-kun?"

He stopped laughing.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki, I am the holder for the Kyuubi."

"What's that?"

"Have you heard of the tailed-fox demons?"

"I think I've heard of one."

"Which one?"

"Shukaku."

I felt him tense up. He gripped my legs a little harder. (I situated myself on his back after he caught me).

"Naruto-kun. Your grip is too tight."

"Sorry."

I changed the subject...sort of.

"What does the Kyuubi look like?"

"Well he looks like you, only meaner...and furry."

"I look like a tailed-demon fox?"

"Ha-ha sorry, but you resemble him a lot. I only have the whiskers in my everyday appearance, but you-you have everything."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you hate Gaara-kun?"

"Gaara-kun?"

I forgot I hadn't told anyone that I knew about Gaara, but I felt I could really trust Naruto with this. I needed help to get back, to find him, to finally be home and hopefully with my memories.

"Kitsune…how do you-"

"Naruto-kun! Get down!"

"Tch."

I knew that sand. It was my Gaara-kun. We landed softly on the ground and i hopped off of Naruto's back. I moved closer to where were attacked and stopped when I saw a figure standing in front of me.

"Kitsune."

My eyes were wide with excitement. I was beyond happy to finally see my Gaara-kun.

"Gaara-kun! I can't believe it! Gaara-kun, is that really you?"

"Yes it is, Kitsune."

I tried to move closer to him, but I was so overcome with emotion my legs gave out. I dropped to my knees on the ground. My body was shaking. I didn't know I would be so affected by seeing him. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I buried my head in my hands and started crying.

I felt Naruto and Gaara's eyes on me. I owed both of them an explanation. There was so much I had to tell the them.

I was still crying uncontrollably when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to wipe my eyes before I looked up. I saw Naruto standing there behind me. He was giving me a warm smile and I cried even more. He bent down to my level and wiped my eyes.

"Is that why you asked why I hated him?"

I could only manage to nod. I felt like a wuss for crying so much, but I couldn't control it.

"I'm sorry Kitsune, but I hate him and you can't change that."

He looked at Gaara with such hatred in his eyes that it sent a chill down _my_ spine, I didn't like this feeling.

"Why do you hate him?"

"It doesn't matter right now." He looked at me again and smiled. "There's something I need to do first."

"What?"

He looked at his feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kitsune, but…I have to kill him."

"Naruto-kun! You can't! I had to find him! I had too! Remember when you said you wanted me alive to complete my mission?"

"Yea."

"Well this is part of that mission. You can't kill him!"

"I'm sorry Kitsune, but I promised someone that I would kill him."

"You speak as if I'm not standing right here."

His voice sounded so cold. It was nothing like I remembered from when were children.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Don't call me 'Gaara-kun' you abandoned me."

"G-Gaara-k-kun…"

"I said stop!"

Naruto was down. Gaara had attacked him with his sand. Naruto didn't expect him to attack like that. Even _I_ didn't expect him to attack like that. He was usually calmer and more calculated. It was like his sand had a mind of its own right now. Like he wasn't in control.

"Naruto-kun!"

"You should take care of yourself first before you start to worry about him."

"Gaara-kun what's wrong with you! You never used to act this way when we were younger!"

He stepped closer to me and the alarms went off in my head. I quickly stood up and stood in my defensive stance, Juubi was in my hands.

"_You named your katana after me? How sweet little one."_

"_That sounded sarcastic Juubi."_

"_It was. However if you plan on using my name you better be strong. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes Juubi. I can definitely do that."_

I smirked. I was ready for this.

"Gaara! Here me when I say this! I will cut you down! I don't care if we used to be friends, because you are not the Gaara-kun I once knew! You are nothing! Nothing but an enemy who underestimates my power!"

He smirked. I never knew he smirked.

"You were never the strongest in our village. You weren't levelheaded, disciplined, or had any special talents. You only knew how to run. You ran away from everything and everyone. You abandoned our village and you're nothing but scum. I will take pleasure in killing you."

I tightened my grip on Juubi and felt the anger inside of me rise. I whispered Gaara's name to myself before making the first move.

I went for his heart. I wanted this to be quick before I let my emotions get the better of me and I punked out.

His sand blocked me. That damn sand was annoying. I never knew how to get past it, we never shared our weaknesses when we were younger. I guess in the end it was better for the both of us considering our situation.

"Tch. You still depend on your sand I see."

"I see you don't even remember how to use _your _sand."

"_My_ sand?"

"You're pathetic."

He extended his hand. His sand was coming after me. I kept dodging it. It hit tree trunks, and broke some of them. I was getting more and more tired trying to dodge. That little bit of last minute training I did with Naruto really drained me. I didn't have chakra. I didn't know what it meant to be a ninja. I didn't know what I knew how to do. I needed help.

"_I could help you."_

"_Juubi? How?"_

_"The full moon child, the full moon."_

"_What?"_

He didn't answer me. I didn't like my questions going unanswered.

"Got you."

"What?"

Before I knew it Gaara had pinned me to the tree with his sand. It was slowly tightening around me. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Damn it. Gaara."

I didn't have the breathe or energy to yell at him. I could only try to regain the focus in my eyes.

"Spear of Shukaku."

I was too out of it to really respond to what was happening. I just knew I was in trouble though, at least I thought I did until he aimed that spear at Naruto.

"Naruto."

He couldn't hear me.

"Naruto. Get up."

_Come on Kitsune! Tell him to move! Get him to move! Scream! Scream damn it! _

"Get up! Please!"

He didn't move. I felt more tears well up in my eyes. I saw a blurry Gaara lung the spear at Naruto. It was as if the entire moment was slowed down. Gaara, the spear, Naruto, everything. Even my screams were slowed down.

The spear went straight into Naruto. He hadn't moved a muscle the entire time. The world was quiet. My renewed screams were silent as well. I watched as Naruto slowly bled to death. I felt the air around me get thick. The anger inside of me was rising.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds were beautiful with streaks of light from the moon lighting them up. It was a full moon tonight and yet I was awake. It was strange because I couldn't remember the last time I saw a full moon.

The clouds were clearing up and I felt the moon's light shine directly on me.

"_Is this what you meant Juubi?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you."_

"_No need."_

"_Why is that?"_

Again I was ignored, but I knew this was his doing. I smiled and laughed to myself.

"Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"You're dead!"

I broke free of the sand. I had bent it to my will and was now attacking him with it. I used the sand as a whip trying to get past the damn barrier. I shaped it into needles, spears, swords. All of it was mediocre compared to what he was throwing back at me, but I still tried.

_This isn't working. I need to get closer to attack with Juubi._

I sent out one more whip-like attack, then followed behind it with Juubi. As Gaara blocked my first attack I unleashed all of my fury, my rage, my anguish! I tried in vain to slaughter him. I wanted him to die. I wanted this to end! I wanted my Gaara-kun back and if trying to kill him was the only way to do it then that's what I would do!

I started to remember the days when we were younger. All of those dreams I'd been having were my memories. Those painful memories. Those wonderful memories. Those memories that continue to haunt me, especially the ones I didn't have.

"Sand drizzle."

"Damn it Gaara."

Now I had to protect myself from the shower of bullets trying to hit me. It was pretty easy with my katana, it was almost too easy. It was as if he was trying to distract me…

"_Damn it!"_

He shot me straight through the stomach, chest, and legs with shuriken. I hadn't realized he carried weapons other than that gourd of his. He really had changed.

I sat on the ground panting. I turned my back to Gaara to look at Naruto who continued to bleed. Walking was out of the question so I crawled over to him.

"Naruto-kun. Wake up, Naruto-kun."

He didn't move.

"Pleeeeease! Wake up!"

I was shaking him. I was shaking. I crying again, but this time I was sad, I had failed in protecting him. I had failed in getting Gaara back. I was a failure who deserved to die.

"_I thought you said you were strong."_

"_Sorry, I guess I'm weak Juubi."_

"_What a shame."_

I took a good look at Naruto. There was a large wound on his back. I placed my hands on his back and saw white light come out of them. It slowly engulfed his entire body. The blood around him was slowly going back into his body. The wound was closing up and he was beginning to breathe again.

"The hell."

"_It's a time reversal."_

"_Juubi? How did I do that?"_

"_It's something that comes with interacting with me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I shall explain everything at another time, but you should know that you have the power to reverse time to a certain point on any person or object."_

"_Only one person?"_

"_For now you can only reverse it for one person at a time. You also have a time limit of 24 hours to reverse time on someone who is dead."_

"_Like Naruto?"_

"_Yes like the Kyuubi holder."_

"_You know about that?"_

"_Another time, Kitsune."_

"_Fine."_

"Kitsune?"

"Naruto-kun!"

I pulled him into a hug forgetting about the injuries he just sustained.

"What happened?"

"Gaara killed you."

"What?"

"Another time Naruto-kun, but for now," I looked over at Gaara to see him staring at me with awe. "You have to help me kill him."

"Now we're talkin'!"

He quickly got to his feet and stood by my side. We faced Gaara. The wind was going crazy and our blood was pumping. We were all ready to fight to kill, there was no mercy from here on out.

I felt the power of Juubi engulf me, the white chakra surrounding me. Naruto had the Kyuubi's power with the red chakra around him. Gaara had Shukaku who's sand was slowly taking over him.

The battle was about to begin between two Jinchuuriki and myself. I didn't know who I was, what I was, or what I was capable of, but I knew one thing and one thing only. Someone was going to die.

I looked over at my companion and my enemy. I saw the silhouettes of the Kyuubi standing with Naruto, Shukaku standing with Gaara, (or at least I think that's what they were and Naruto was right. I did look like the Kyuubi) and Juubi was standing next to me. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

**this chapter took me forever to write. i had major writers block but i shall start ch 7 in hopes of getting this out this time next week and i hope u all enjoyed this chapter =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wooow this is beyond late, but i am terrible with fight scenes so...um...i hope this came out better than i thought and i _really _hope you call enjoy this!**

**first thing's first my thanks!**

**thanks for adding this to ur fav stories!: Jojororo and Rahzenshia**

**thanks for putting this in ur alerts: theAMAZing1**

**bloodshound: thank you thank you thank you! that made my day when i read ur comment =D **

**WildTiger777: thank you! honestly i think my scenes are lacking but this comment gave me hope (wow that sounds cheesy? but i mean it)**

**theAMAZing1: wow thanks for going back and reviewing my other chapters. i appreciate it. =) and i know my writing can be confusing but that's how i am. sometimes it's hard for me to explain things =D  
**

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three more Naruto's appeared. Two went straight to Gaara while the copy and the original standing next to me were doing another technique.

"Rasengan!"

Ok so it was rasengan. It was very pretty actually. It was like a giant swirling ball of chakra? Yea, it was chakra. I remember that from my very short training period with Naruto.

I watched as Naruto charged full speed towards Gaara. He had just defeated the clones when Naruto came in front of him. Gaara barely had enough time to protect himself. Naruto was faster than either of us expected. I silently cheered him on.

_I wonder what I can do to help. Maybe me and Naruto could do something together…but what…?_

"Kitsune! Move!"

"Huh?"

Before I could defend myself Gaara had hit me with a sand whip. He hit me right in the face. That hurt. I mean it really hurt, but he didn't stop there. He hit me in my legs, my arms, my chest (multiple times), and I felt myself coughing up blood. I flew into a nearby tree and landed with a dull thud. I could feel myself slowly slipping away…

"_Welcome back, Kitsune."_

"_Juubi?"_

"_Correct."_

"_Why am I back here…on the moon…?"_

"_You passed out and it is my duty to keep you safe…along with your friend down there."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'll show you."_

_The air around me started to go all fuzzy. I saw my body limp against the tree. Naruto was standing in front of me blocking every blow Gaara sent to me. He was getting too injured. I didn't like it. I wanted to scream at him to stop. I wanted him to worry about himself and not me. _

_I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes. I watched as Naruto protected me, getting beat down in the process. He was summoning clones left and right. I knew this was too much for him to handle. He was summoning too many clones at once. He didn't have the chakra for it. _

_"Juubi! Do something! How is this protecting us?"_

"_Just watch."_

_I returned my attention to the fight. Naruto was barely able to stand. He was on one knee with a kunai in his hand, ready to strike. Gaara didn't have a scratch on him. He looked as refreshed as ever, like he wasn't even in a battle against another Jinchuuriki. _

_Gaara let out one more attack that engulfed Naruto's entire body. _

"_Juubi! I know that attack! I've seen Gaara use it before! He's going to kill him!"_

"_Yes. The sand coffin."_

"_No! The attack after this is what I'm worried about!"_

"_Sand waterfall funeral. Yes, I know."_

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_Another time, Kitsune."_

"_No! Juubi-!"_

"_Look."_

_The vision in front of me was even more blurred because of the tears in my eyes. I had to focus even though I couldn't bear the thought of losing Naruto like this. I saw my body (now laid down on the ground) start glowing with a white light, it was like that light that I used to resurrect Naruto, and at the same time I felt myself disappearing from where I was._

"_Until next time, Kitsune."_

"_Bye, Juubi."_

I blinked a couple of times before realizing where i was. I felt an awesome surge of power coursing through my veins! I let out a wild scream and I charged full speed at Gaara. I head-butted him in the stomach and I heard him gasp for air. He released his sand coffin jutsu on Naruto. Gaara was down on one knee trying to catch his breathe. I didn't have any mercy on this man. I wanted him dead. I charged at him again except this time I saw the white light was focused in my hands. I hit Gaara in the stomach again and after that I just let my fists fly. I didn't give myself time to register what I was doing and I didn't give him enough time to register what I was doing. This was a blind fight in my eyes.

"I'm getting tired of this."

"Huh?"

Gaara grabbed my hands and threw me back to Naruto's side. I looked at his face. There were cracks everywhere. I had forgotten he was able to basically made a shield with his sand that covers his entire body. I hadn't hit him at all. I was hitting his outer shell. That pissed me off.

"Oi. Kitsune."

"Yea, Naruto-kun?"

"How about we make this more interesting."

"Huh? How?"

"We use our bijuu."

"W-Wait! Naruto-kun! I don't have a bijuu and you can't control yours!"

"Tch. So what if the Kyuubi wants to do what he wants, Shukaku does the same with Gaara."

He looked at me when he said this. I could see that flame of hatred burning in his eyes. Then he turned his attention back to Gaara.

"Kitsune, you may not have a bijuu, but you have chakra similar to ours."

"What do you mean?"

"That white light you have, it's chakra and it's the same as ours."

"_Juubi?"_

"_He's right."_

"_Let me guess. Another time?"_

"_You catch on fast."_

"Alright. Let's do it."

"Glad you agree because I was going to use the Kyuubi either way."

"Interesting idea, Naruto. Do you really want to fight against Shukaku again?"

I turned to Gaara. He was standing closer to us than I remember and he had that stupid smirk on his face again. He seemed eager to let Shukaku out. I looked back at Naruto who was just as eager to let Kyuubi out. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have a bijuu and I knew I didn't have the manpower to fight against Gaara with only my katana if something were to happen to Naruto.

I felt this sudden surge of power as Naruto was engulfed in this disgusting, red chakra. I saw about four tails form before he got this wild look in his eyes. I knew he was gone. He didn't know what he was doing anymore I could see that much. I stepped out of harm's way and let him fight.

"_Juubi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is he going to be okay?"_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Is there anyone who can stop it?"_

"_Yes. There's Jiraiya, he's one of the legendary Sannin. You met Tsunade, she was another Sannin."_

"_Where is he?"_

_"I'm not sure, Kitsune."_

"Naruto."

He went straight for Gaara again. Gaara was slowly forming into a miniature Shukaku. I didn't like where this was going, but I couldn't do a damn thing about it. They were going to kill each other. I wouldn't have the chance to save either of them. I really did care about the well being of them both, but with Gaara…he wasn't the same…I couldn't say that I cared about him…but at the same time I said I would always love him…he doesn't love me though…he wants me to die…I guess I understand that though.

I watched them fight some more. They went head to head, no mercy. Naruto was now cloaked in that disgusting chakra. It was the Nine Tails cloak. He had long pointed ears, long nasty fingers and toes, and his eyes…they weren't the same beautiful, blue eyes that showed me kindness the day we first met. They were an empty void of a soulless Naruto. He wasn't himself whatsoever. He wasn't much different from Gaara at this point though.

Gaara was now a full blown mini Shukaku, except there wasn't a tail. I think he knew how to control it by now. I wouldn't be surprised based on the fact that he was an insomniac when we were younger. He probably took that time to learn how to control Shukaku.

They were evenly matched at this point. I knew Naruto could easily beat him though…he just had to release five more tails, but it worried me what would happen after that point. It seemed safe to say though that Naruto wouldn't go that far, Gaara either.

I watched in horror as they practically cleared the entire forest around them. The chakra surrounding them was dispersed throughout the area. That sick chakra of theirs was enough to make me vomit.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

They both screamed and charged at each other. It seemed I spoke too soon because I saw three more tails form on the mini Kyuubi and there was a stubby tail forming on the mini Shukaku.

"_At this rate they will continue to grow until they become full grown."_

"_What do you mean, Juubi?"_

"_Their chakra will soon take over both of their bodies and there will be no stopping them then."_

"_What?"_

"_It'll be the start of another Great Ninja War."_

"_You're lying!"_

"_Sadly I am not."_

_Naruto. Gaara. What have you two gotten yourselves into?_

I continued to watch them as a helpless, useless, bystander. They did continue to grow and get more and more dangerous. They clashed tirelessly. They cleared out even more of the forest. It was horrifying to see and it even worse knowing that I couldn't do a thing about it.

Naruto kept shooting out these little energy balls, that weren't so little and Gaara was, of course, using his sand manipulation. Every once in a while though they would just sit and look at each other. Those moments were the worst. I didn't know whether they would continue fighting or just stop and collapse? Or die? I didn't know and I didn't want to know.

It felt like the fighting went on for hours, but I couldn't tell what time it was. I just felt exhausted without having done a thing.

"_Juubi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What's happening?"_

Naruto and Gaara started to grow in size. Naruto had all nine tails and Gaara had his one fully grown tail. They were both positioned in the forehead of each beast. They were both sleep…or dead. I couldn't tell. They were both scarily still and limp.

"_It's started."_

"_What?"_

"_They let their respective bijuu take over…I suggest you leave here."_

"_I can't leave them, Juubi!"_

"_Do you want to die?"_

"_Yes! I would die! I would die if it meant not abandoning my friends!"_

"_I thought the One Tail wasn't your friend. I believe you said these exact words: Gaara! Here me when I say this! I will cut you down! I don't care if we used to be friends, because you are not the Gaara-kun I once knew! You are nothing! Nothing but an enemy who underestimates my power!"_

He was right. I had said that, but now I regretted those words. I loved them both. I didn't want to see them fight anymore and I was going to stop it.

"_Juubi."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is it possible for you to lend me your power?"_

"_Yes, but for a short time only."_

"_That's long enough for me."_

"_I never said for how long."_

"_It doesn't matter. I can finish this right now."_

"_So be it."_

I felt myself getting higher and higher in the air. I looked down to see Juubi's form beneath me. He was much bigger than either of the tailed beasts in front of me.

"_How come your form isn't tangible, Juubi?"_

"_Another time."_

"_You say that a lot."_

"_Because now is not the time to discuss my past, but to better your future."_

"_That was cheesy, Juubi."_

I heard him sigh and I giggled. I enjoyed having him inside of my head, no matter how strange that sounded.

I returned my attention to the beasts in front of me. They were now staring me down. They didn't attack, they didn't move, hell, they didn't even flinch. It was like seeing Juubi's huge form didn't phase them. I looked right into their eyes and a cold shiver went down my spine. The Kyuubi was the scarier of the two.

"Well if it isn't our other part, Juubi." Kyuubi spoke.

"I wonder why he decided to show his face now." Shukaku chimed in.

"I am here to stop the both of you." Juubi's voice and my own answered at the same time.

"Stop what, Master Juubi? The children said they wanted to play, so that's exactly what we're doing."

"Kyuubi. Stop it. You know what you're doing! Give me back Naruto-kun!"

"So you don't care if I kill Shukaku, do you?"

"Like _you_ could kill _me_, Kyuubi."

"Shut up! I want the both of you to stop this! I just want my friends back! I want things back to how they were!"

"You're getting on my nerves little girl. Shukaku, shall we work together to kill her?"

"That should be fun."

"Stop! I am your master! You came from me! If you kill me then you will no longer exist! Do you want that?"

"Stop bluffing, Juubi. We know better. Even though you are our "father" we won't die if you do."

This was becoming more and more confusing to me by the minute. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know that the tailed beasts were distracted, which meant I could easily attack and maybe, just maybe, get Naruto and Gaara back.

"_Juubi."_

"_I know."_

"_So what do I do?"_

"_Focus. Focus on exactly what you want to do right now and I can make it happen."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Almost anything."_

I didn't bother asking him to explain because I knew exactly what he would say. I just focused. I focused on Naruto and Gaara, I wanted them back to normal. They needed to be…human…could they really be called human at this point though?

I had closed my eyes to drown out the conversation between Juubi and the tailed beasts. I needed to focus on this one thing. I had to focus.

"Juubi! What is this wicked power!"

I opened my eyes to see Kyuubi and Shukaku engulfed in black flames.

"_That's your doing, Kitsune."_

"_What did I do?"_

"_Just watch."_

They screamed. Those screams froze me. They were bloodcurdling screams. Screams I'll never forget for the rest of my life. It didn't matter that they were evil beings. It only mattered that I had caused them such extreme pain. Pain…such extreme pain…I enjoyed this…those screams. It made me smile. I was getting more and more aroused with each passing second because of those screams. I felt that familiar cool shiver run down my spine. It was that feeling of ecstasy. Oh kami it felt good.

"_Kitsune! Stop! Do you want to kill them!"_

"_What?"_

"_The tailed demon holders! Look!"_

I looked down and saw them burning in those black flames. I was horrified with myself. I almost killed them!

"Naruto-kun! Gaara-kun!"

I jumped down from Juubi and ran towards them.

"Gaara-kun! Naruto-kun!"

They were passed out. The black flames were now extinguished. I watched as their wounds from battle healed themselves. Naruto's healed much faster than Gaara's, but for some reason Gaara was awake.

"Gaara-kun?"

"So you're calling me 'Gaara-kun' again huh?"

"Well yea. Remember what I told you when I left?"

He shifted his eyes to look at me, I doubt he could move at this point.

"'Never forget how much I love you. Okay?' Do you remember that, Gaara-kun?"

"Yea…I remember."

I smiled at him. I laid down in between Naruto and Gaara. I looked at Gaara, then Naruto, who was waking up, and I smiled even more. I grabbed both of their hands and kissed them both on the cheek. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"_You are powerful. I am glad to be of service to you."_

"_Thank you Juubi."_

"_No need to thank me. This is your power awakening."_

I looked at the sky, the full moon really. It was beautiful. I was happy sitting here with my two friends hand in hand in hand. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I slowly felt myself fall asleep after I felt the other two drift into REM sleep. I needed this good night's sleep.

* * *

"I told you they would be together."

"Shall we bring them back?"

"You can take the two boys, but the girl is mine."

"Are we not supposed to bring all three of them back, Kisame?"

"Yes, but we can say she died in this battle. They would believe it."

"Not unless Zetsu was here."

"Screw him."

"If you insist, you can keep her as your pet."

"She means more to me than a filthy pet."

"Whatever you say, Kisame."

_Damn it, just as I was about to get a good night's sleep. He just had to be here didn't he? Why was my past catching up with me like this?_

_

* * *

_**wow i really hope this was to ur liking and again i apologize for this being so late! i really hope i can get in another chapter or 2 this weekend bcuz i have a four day weekend! woooo! so plz dont give up on me =( i'm trying my bestest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**well this was faster than i had planned but here ya go! sharky's POV! or memory really but it's here hehehe =P anyways i wanna thank WildTiger777 for the lovely review for it made me happy and motivated me to write faster =D and it just made my day hehehe **

* * *

**Kisame**

"_Who is she, Nami?"_

"_She's a new recruit."_

_She pushed the little girl forward. I watched as she stumbled a little bit. She fumbled with her dirty skirt before looking at the two in front of her. She was clearly scared out of her mind, especially with Matatabi glaring at her with those dull onyx eyes, and her brows furrowed at the little girl. She was from Kiri like myself and she was as ruthless as they came. Her eyes were filled with hatred as she looked at this fox like child. She was only 18 and yet she was filled with this intense hatred for anyone new she met. I saw the little one stare at her until Matatabi scowled. _

_The little one jumped a little before fumbling with that skirt of hers again. She backed away from Matatabi, but Kazumi blocked her from moving any further. __He was 18 as well and from Kiri, but his personality was the exact opposite of Matatabi's. He smiled at the newcomer and extended his hand for her to shake. She only stared at him with his shaggy brown hair and jade green eyes. It was as if she was sizing him up._

_Kazumi let his hand fall when she didn't take it. _

"_Nice to meet you…?"_

"_I don't have a name, but you can call me Kitsune…my friend called me that…"_

"_Oh, cheer up, little one. You're among family now."_

_She continued to stare at him except this time she didn't fumble with anything. He smiled at her again. That little action caught her off guard and she backed into me. __I saw her stare at my legs. She slowly craned her neck up to see my face. I turned to Nami._

"_How old is she?"_

"_She's about eight years old."_

_I looked back down at her and she was grinning, her eyes sparkling. I felt my expression change to that of confusion. I didn't know why she was grinning or why she looked so happy all of a sudden._

"_I can't wait to tell Gaara-kun I saw a real giant!"_

_I watched as her smiled faded along with that sparkle in her eye. She was upset again. She sat down on the ground and buried her head in her knees. I saw her shake a little bit and I knew she was crying. _

"_What the hell! Why are you cryin' ya brat!"_

"_Nami."_

"_What?"_

"_Leave her alone."_

_She glared at me, but didn't say anything more. I looked back at Kitsune and felt sorry for her. I knew this whole arrangement was by force. I knelt down by her side to talk to her._

"_What village are you from?"_

_She didn't answer. _

"_She's from Sunagakure."_

"_Did I ask you."_

"_She didn't answer!"_

"_Nami. Please, leave us alone. You've done enough to this little girl."_

_She scowled and looked at me as if she was the bad guy, like we all hadn't agreed to this. I turned my attention back to the little one and picked her up. She was startled to say the least when I picked her up. I gave her a slight smile before walking deeper into the forest. _

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Oh, so you will speak to me?"_

"_I guess."_

_I put her down on a rock and she looked up at me. I saw her study me like she did Kazumi. She looked at my blue-lack hair, my onyx eyes, and my pale skin. I decided to show her my toothy grin just to see her reaction. Her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. I only laughed at her expression. It never got old._

"_I look strange huh?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Ha-ha! Well that's fine."_

"_What's your name, Giant-sama?"_

"_It's Hoshigaki Kisame."_

"_Are you human?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing."_

"_I'm a fox! Rawr!"_

"_Well I'm a shark. Chomp, chomp!"_

_She laughed. She seemed easy to get along with. She wasn't like the other brats Nami brought back…hopefully she was stronger than them as well…_

"_Wait, Sharky-sama, where are your gills?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, those come later I guess."_

"_How come?"_

"_It's my sword, Samehada. She makes me more shark like every time I use her."_

"_How much have you used her?"_

"_A lot actually."_

"_Do I get a sword that makes me more fox-like?"_

"_I'm not sure, but let's not talk about any of that right now."_

"_Ok, Sharky-sama."_

"_Is that my new name?"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_So be it."_

_I laughed again. She laughed again. We just sat there laughing about who knows what for the longest time. After a while we stopped and decided to walk around. I had started to walk a little ahead of her when I felt something grab my finger. It was her little hand trying desperately to grab my whole hand, but she only managed to get a good grip on my one finger. I laughed at the sight and she laughed because I laughed. _

_We walked for a few minutes before I decided to actually take in this little girl. Her hair was long, dirty, and tangled. Her clothes were ripped and also dirty. Nami had put this girl through hell before she was able to get her here. She had a sad expression on her face as well. I didn't know about her past or her family, but I could tell she wanted to go back to before Nami appeared. It was a long time before either one of us said anything, but she broke the ice._

"_Sharky-sama?"_

_"Huh?"_

"_Who were those people?"_

_I looked down at her. She had fear written all over her face, especially in her eyes. _

"_Those are your new comrades."_

"_I don't want them."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sharky-sama?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Can I be _your_ partner and only your partner?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

_There was a pause. I looked down at her and she was looking at the ground. I smiled at her. She was adorable to say the least. _

"_Can you tell me about them?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Their abilities and stuff."_

"_Okay. Well Nami, the one who brought you here, is a skilled swordsman. She can cut down almost anyone and anything in a second. You won't even know what hit you. Matatabi, is also a swordsman, but she has more to it. Do you remember her tattoo?"_

"_The vine thingy?"_

"_Yes. The vine thingy, well that is part of her power. When it starts to glow a silver color it means she's ready to release that power. She uses it to bind her prey and toy with them, then she uses her sword to deal the final blow. If you hadn't noticed her name actually mean Silver Vine."_

"_Silver for her hair and tattoo and vine for her power?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_What about Shaggy-sama?"_

"_Kazumi."_

"_Yea! Him!"_

"_He is a swordsman as well. He uses a soft melody to do a number of things, but he mostly uses it to stun you. It's kind of a genjutsu of his. After that he uses one quick blow to take down the enemy. His name actually means Beautiful Harmony."_

"_Okay. Well what do you do Sharky-sama?"_

"_It's complicated."_

"_Tell me."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Pweetty pweeease!"_

_I laughed. She was too cute at that moment. She had the biggest eyes in the world right now, it was those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to those._

"_As you probably guessed I am a swordsman as well. Except my Samehada shreds you to ribbons! She doesn't cut, she shreds. To make this easy for you Samehada, absorbs chakra, and the more she absorbs the stronger she gets and the stronger I get."_

_"Okay I get it. I was brought her to be a swordsman, is that it?"_

"_Yes. Apparently your skills were exceptional enough for Nami to bring you here."_

_She didn't respond. _

"_So why were you so excited to have seen a giant?"_

_She hesitated, I could tell._

"_Well, Gaara-kun sometimes read me stories before I went to sleep. His favorite one to read to me was about a giant. His name was Atsuo. He had black hair like yours and he always cared for the animals around him. He cared for the children too. He cared for anyone. He loved until the day he died."_

"_How did he die?"_

"_He was protecting a child that was very close to him. She was a lonely child and never had any real friends. The giant was her only friend. It was like me and Gaara-kun, he was the giant and I was the girl. Gaara-kun always said he was would protect me until the day he died too."_

"_Do you expect him to keep that promise?"_

"_No."_

"_Why is that?"_

"…_because…_I_ want to be the one to protect _him_! He's done everything for me and I wanna do the same!"_

"_You're a very brave young girl aren't you?"_

"_No."_

"_Hmm?"_

_I turned my head to look at her. I saw her nodding off a little bit. I also noticed it was dark, the others were gonna be pissed. _

"_Do you want me to carry you?"_

"_Un."_

_She climbed on my back and made herself comfortable. She squirmed a lot as I walked back to our meeting grounds, but I didn't mind it at all. _

It's kinda nice havin' the kid around. She seems capable. I wonder if I'll get stuck babysitting her, she seems to be attached to me…I wouldn't mind that though…I could be that giant from the story. I could be the giant I know she's longing for.

"_Kisame."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_Leave you?"_

"_Yes, promise you won't. Promise me, Kisame."_

"_Fine."_

"_Say it."_

"_I promise…I promise I won't leave you."_

"_I'm glad."_

_I felt her exhale a breath she was holding. She buried her head in my neck and I felt her smile. I smiled as well. There was a lot in store for all of us._

* * *

I watched as she slowly sat herself up at hearing my voice. She had the Jinchuuriki's hands in her own and she didn't look too happy to see me. I smiled anyway. _I_ was happy to see her. I remembered the positive while she clearly clung to everything that went wrong. I felt Itachi's eyes on me. He was analyzing the situation as always.

"What is it, Itachi?"

"She doesn't seem too pleased to see you, Kisame."

"I know."

"I wonder why that is."

I didn't respond. I felt him look at me again. I only looked at Kitsune. She was clearly angry with me. I smiled some more hoping to see that smile I remember her having as a child. I wanted to be able to make her smile again.

"Kisame."

She quietly seethed when she said my name. Normally nothing could send a chill down my spine except for a good fight, but this time...this time it made my spine shiver and it upset me. She truly hated me.

"Kitsune."

"Don't you dare speak my name!"

"What did I do?"

"Tch. You know what you did, you bastard!"

"Remember why we're here, Kisame."

I looked down at Itachi, who was staring blankly at Kitsune and both Jinchuuriki. He was right though. We had a mission, but still...I didn't want to leave her...not again.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but I may have to diverge from the mission, like I said earlier."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I know."

"Fine. Do what you will, but you better hope Zetsu isn't here."

I smiled. I readied Samehada. Kitsune got the message, her eyes were wide with fear. I watched as she tried to wake her sleeping friends. I watched with sad eyes as I was about to break yet another promise I had made to her. That's when I felt it. It was the rain. It was raining.

"Are you crying, Kisame?"

"No."

"It looks like you are."

"I'm not, Itachi. I've wasted enough tears on her."

* * *

**First let me apologize if this chapter wasn't up to par, but if not just tell me and i will add more u can believe that. By the way the last little bit of dialogue was a reference to...actually I'm not sure if everyone has gotten that far and i don't want to spoil anything. Oh yes by the way i felt i should let u know that a new character will be introduced but when she will be introduced i have no idea and this is for 2lazy2comeupwith1 so if ur readin this u better be happy girlie! =P**


	9. Chapter 9

**by far my shortest chapter which means i feel bad so i shall try to get a chapter out faster than normal =)  
**

**WildTiger777: thanks for the review (****it makes me feel better about my writing hahah because i dont feel i'm that good**). i made Kisame seem like a softy, but that's what a little kid can do to u =P

**

* * *

Kisame**

I held Samehada in my hands ready to strike.

I watched through the rain as Kitsune held on to her friends. I saw the fear in her eyes. It was that same look when she first arrived…that is until she talked to me. I was able to make her smile.

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. Dwelling on the past did nothing for me and it clearly wasn't helping her either.

"It seems you have something on your mind, Kisame."

"It's nothing, Itachi."

"I think it is."

I sighed, usually Itachi dropped the conversation if I was resistant. This time though he was more persistent than usual.

"Itachi, why do you care so much?"

"I can see the guilt in your eyes."

"Guilt?"

"Yes, Kisame. The guilt of leaving her. Leaving her alone to fend for herself even when you loved her more than yourself."

What Itachi said really hit me hard. He knew exactly how I felt, but what else did I expect. He did the same thing to his little brother.

"So what do you suggest, Itachi?"

"Don't fight. Just leave her."

I hesitated, but slowly lowered my weapon. It wasn't my nature to back down from a fight, but Itachi knew better and was more level headed in battle. I finally put Samehada away and looked at Kitsune again. Her tense figure slowly relaxed and she let herself fall back to sleep.

I just watched her for a while. I didn't make any movements. I wanted to take in this calm moment and to remember her how she was. I didn't want to remember the way she looked when she was upset. I only wanted to see her now…calm, at peace, resting.

I remembered when I used to watch over her as she slept. I wanted to make sure nothing harmed her. I never thought I'd be one of the people to watch out for. I never thought that I, as one of the few people she loved and trusted, would betray her in such a way.

"Kisame, you shouldn't dwell on the past."

I felt Itachi's eyes on me.

"It only makes matter worse."

I looked at my partner and saw the pain in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about Sasuke the same way I was thinking about Kitsune. They were both family to each of us and we betrayed them in the worst way possible.

I slowly made my way over to Kitsune. I wanted to be close to her one more time.

I was a few feet away when a giant sphere surrounded her and her friends. I watched as they slowly disappeared into a white light and that was that. They were gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Let's go, Itachi."

"I know how much it hurts."

I looked at my usually impassive partner and saw, again, the pain in his eyes. He saw me look at him and he turned on his Sharingan. The emotion was gone from his eyes and we made our way back to Amegakure to report to our leader.

**Kitsune**

"_Are you awake yet, Kitsune."_

"_Juubi…?"_

"_So you survived."_

"_Was I supposed to die? Juubi?"_

_He didn't respond to me. I let my body float around in space passing the stars. I wasn't anywhere near the moon. I might have lost a connection…is that possible?_

"_Kitsune."_

"_Juubi?"_

"_I have much to tell you. Come back here please."_

_I floated over to the moon. It was closer than I thought. I situated myself on top of the moon and waited for Juubi._

"_Are you comfortable?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well here goes."_

"_Alright."_

"_I am the original, primordial demon in this world. I am the reason there are nine more tailed beasts roaming the earth, causing destruction. They were all formed from my chakra. I used to be sealed away in a man known as the Sage of the Six Paths. He saved the world by doing that, but it wasn't supposed to last once he died. He knew that though and that's how the other nine, tailed beasts were formed. He also took another precaution in case that plan didn't work. He placed me in a giant stone prison and it was hurled into space. He created the moon. Kitsune, I am Juubi, I am the moon, I am the reason your friends are being hunted down as we speak and why you have no family to call your own."_

_I didn't know what to say. I was at a lose for words._

"_Kitsune, there's more in store for you though. I know that to be true, but I do not know the details of these future events. I am sorry to tell you all of this, but I felt you deserved to know…especially after what you witnessed."_

"_Juubi…"_

"_Are you angry?"_

_I shook my head. I wasn't angry in the slightest. I was glad to know, but it was too much for me to process right now._

_I looked down and realized that I was on top of Juubi. Every time I came here during the full moon I was with Juubi. He was always with me. He was the only one who was with me the entire time…and I used to be afraid of him…_

"_Juubi, I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For being afraid of you."_

"_It was understandable."_

_I felt my face get hot. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. _

"_Emotional."_

"_What, Juubi?"_

"_The day after a full moon you get emotional."_

_I laughed. I should've known he knew that. _

"_I think I will let you sleep now, Kitsune."_

"_I'm not tired…"_

"_Good night."_

_I felt myself slowly drift back into a deep sleep. I thought about everything that happened before I did. I remembered Naruto, Gaara, Kisame…the tailed beasts…everything. I saw Kisame cry. Or at least I felt the grief and despair. I felt the same way after leaving Gaara. Maybe he felt the same way about leaving me. Maybe we're not so different after all. _

_I could feel a smile form on my lips. I went to sleep satisfied. I must find Kisame now and put together a family of my own. Even if I didn't have a mother or a father, I could recreate one with these three._

* * *

**ok again really short chapter here but i feel a major brain block coming so i guess that's why its's so short, but-again!-i will try to get another chapter out faster. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**well i feel bad for taking so long...so i wont ramble about anything =)**

**WildTiger777: thank u thank u =)**

**i hope this chapter is better than i think...**

* * *

"_Gaara! Kitty-chan! Come here! I want you to see this!"_

_Gaara and I were sitting and talking on a blanket he made from his sand. We were floating in the air because of it. We did this almost every night. He knew I was afraid to be alone at night because of the moon. It was ominous to me. _

_I turned away from Gaara and looked down to see Tsuki on the ground calling up for us._

"_Come on, Gaara-kun, let's see what she wants."_

"_Okay."_

_We landed and ran behind Tsuki to she what she wanted. She led us to the training grounds. She had been practicing a new jutsu that involved the moon's light. She loved jutsu that involved the moon's light. She said it was her destiny to control the moon's light because of her name. She felt an intense connection to the moon like myself except she embraced it while I cowered in fear. _

_When we finally caught up with her she was looked so excited. She was ready to burst._

"_Kitty-chan! I did it!"_

"_What'd you do, Tsuki?"_

"_Come and look!"_

_She had a huge grin on her face, flailing her arms like a madman. Me and Gaara smiled expecting to see something pleasant. When we got closer to Tsuki we were mortified. _

"_T-Tsuki? What is this?"_

"_What? Don't you like it, Kitty-chan?"_

_I was too horrified with the sight in front of me to answer. She turned to Gaara._

"_Gaara? Don't you like it?"_

_He was wide eyed like me. Even though Gaara was violent and frequently went after blood he never did anything like this. He always cleaned up. No matter how disturbing that sounds, it's true._

"_Why aren't you guys answering me?"_

_We both heard that hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice. We exchanged glances with each other before returning out attention back to Tsuki. _

"_Tsuki…""Yes, Kitty-chan?"_

"_What have you done?"_

_We both couldn't take our eyes off the scene in front of us. It scared me even more to see Gaara so disturbed by what we saw. _

"_Well, I was only trying to help."_

"_Helping what! How could a seven year old do this?"_

"_I could easily ask you and Gaara that! You're both seven as well and you're both cold blooded killers!"_

"_You don't know anything, Tsuki."_

"_Gaara?"_

"_What makes you think you understand what we've been through?"_

"_That's why I did this…"_

_I made my way closer to pit in the ground. I saw my parents in there, I saw Gaara's uncle in there, I saw our sensei in there, I saw every student that ever said a mean word to us in there, I saw everyone who had tried to kill us in there. All in all there were 20, no 30...maybe 40 people in there, most likely more. It was hard to tell considering she had every single one of those people dismembered and bloody. It wasn't something an ordinary seven year old could do. It was…it was…demonic. _

_I dropped to my knees and wept. I felt Gaara's hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was crying too. He had loved his uncle, for he was the only one, besides myself and Tsuki, who treated him like he wasn't a demon._

_I stood myself up and wiped off my pants. I looked at Tsuki. She let her dark bangs fall over her eyes. _

"_Are you upset, Tsuki?"_

_She shook her head in response to Gaara's question._

"_I don't regret one. Single. Thing."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_She was being beaten."_

"_Who, Tsuki?"_

"_Kitty-chan, I knew her parents were beating her. They didn't love her. They only feared her."_

_She paused and looked me dead in the eyes._

"_They're not your real parents, Kitty-chan."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You came here as a foreigner to this village."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. I remember that day very clearly."_

_She walked closer to me. Something didn't feel right._

"_Kitsune."_

"_I know, Gaara-kun."_

"_What do we do?"_

"_Fight her, if need be."_

"_Fight to kill?"_

"_If need be."_

"_Perfect."_

_Her normally bright, blue eyes were clouded. She was under a ninjutsu or something. She pulled out her katana and went into her stance. I went into mine as well. Gaara stood behind me and watched. _

_She charged at me full speed aiming for my neck. She tried to slice my head off in one blow. I was able to dodge and block her attack. She didn't let up. I could feel Gaara's eyes on me. He was ready to defend me, as always. _

_I carefully watched Tsuki's attacks. It wasn't normal. Normally she would wait and assess her opponent's abilities. She never went for a straight kill. She usually tortured her opponent, for she was an interrogator, it was what she did. _

"_Gaara, she really is under a ninjutsu."_

"_The question is: Who's controlling her?"_

"_I'm going to find out."_

_I went for her chest. I didn't fight like her. I went straight for the kill…most of the time. She was right about me and Gaara. We were cold blooded killers and we were okay with that._

_She backed away from me and we went into the desert. We ended up outside of the village boundaries. It was odd how none of the guards were there to stop us or even question our motives for leaving._

_We kept up our fight until I had Tsuki backed up into a hard, rock wall. I had my katana raised above her head. I was ready to strike the final blow. She was going to die and I was fine with that. _

"_Good bye, Tsuki."_

"_Wait."_

_I turned around. Tsuki had not spoken to me. It was an unfamiliar voice. _

"_Who's there?"_

"_My name…is Haruno Nami."_

"_So what do you want?"_

"_I want her…and you."_

"_What?"_

_She smirked. I didn't like people smirking at me. She walked closer to the both of us out of the shadows. She had bright green eyes with long wavy brown hair. I could feel a sense of pure evil coming from her very being. She grabbed Tsuki, by her shoulders, and held her close to her body._

"_She's already mine."_

_That's when I noticed that this Nami girl was the one using the ninjutsu on Tsuki._

"_What did you do to her?"_

"_I can't tell you that right now, but I have a proposition."_

_I was wary to respond to that considering her evil aura._

"_Fine. What do you want?"_

"_I want you, like I already said."_

"_For what?"_

"_To become a part of the Legendary Swordsmen."_

_I had heard about that, but to my knowledge only people from the Mist were Legendary Swordsmen._

"_But-"_

"_I know. You're not from the Mist, but neither am I. I am from the Leaf. We decided it was best to branch out."_

"_You think I'm that good?"_

"_You almost killed her, even when I had her using my fighting style. I'd say you'd do well to join us."_

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_It's simple really. Just leave the village and come with me."_

"_What?"_

"_Yes, your friend here was willing to leave."_

"_I-I'm sorry, but-"_

"_I will give you six months to think about it."_

_She smiled and walked away with Tsuki. I was in shock to say the least. _

"_Oh and by the way, no matter your decision, you will be coming with us."_

_I looked at her wide eyed, she smiled and laughed a wicked laugh. _

_I made my way back to the village in a daze. I saw a blurry Gaara and let myself fall into his arms. I laid there while I heard him talk to me. He knew I couldn't understand him, but he talked to me anyway. _

"_Gaara. Please forgive me."_

_He stopped talking and looked down at me. We were sitting next to the dead bodies and I remember falling asleep next to them on Gaara's lap.

* * *

_

I woke with a start. I hadn't thought about Tsuki for a long time. I only wanted to forget about her.

"Are you alright, Kitsune?"

"Huh? Yea…I'm fine, Gaara-kun."

"Are you sure? You did not have a peaceful slumber."

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm sure of it."

I smiled at Gaara to reassure him and that's when I noticed we weren't in the forest anymore. Kisame and his partner were nowhere in sight.

"Where's Naruto-kun?"

"What?"

"Naruto-kun. My little blonde ninja."

"I'm not sure…I woke up not too long before you."

"_Juubi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Where's Naruto-kun?"_

"_He left."_

"_What do you mean he left?"_

"_He woke up long before the both of you. He noticed my silhouette and approached me. He asked where he was, but I didn't give him an answer. Then he asked about his comrades, I didn't have an answer to give that time. Finally he asked me to send him home so he could further protect his friends and his village."_

"_So…he's gone?"_

"_Yes."_

I couldn't believe it. Naruto had left me…or maybe it was Gaara that drove him away.

"He left didn't he?"

"Yea…he did leave…he left us, Gaara-kun."

"That's expected considering the circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, Kitsune, we are at war. Konoha and Suna are at war. For him to stay with ninja from the sand village would be considered treason. He would be killed in an instant. I know you don't want him to die."

I let my head fall. I had forgotten all about the war even though it's the reason I'm here in this position in the first place. But it made me feel better knowing that Naruto left because of the war and not because of me.

"_He was reluctant to leave because of you, Kitsune. I hope you know that."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. He cares deeply for those he meets. He doesn't take friendship very lightly."_

"Kitsune, where are we?"

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"Aren't we in Konoha?"

"No, take a look outside."

"When did we get inside?"

I asked him that question as I made my way outside. I had to crawl my way out because the opening was so narrow. When I saw what outside was I gasped. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. Everything was a hazy purple, with random swirls of black matter. The scene before me could only be described in one word, trippy.

I crawled my way back to Gaara and took in my surroundings. It looked like we were in a cave with a small section of it tall enough for us to stand up in, otherwise it was relatively tiny.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun. I have no idea as to where the hell we are."

"I figured as much."

He looked away from me. I could tell this was awkward and very uncomfortable for him. After all I think his sole purpose for finding me was to kill me, but now it was unclear as to what was going on. I cleared my throat and I instantly regretted doing that. Now he was looking at me again…

"Kitsune…how much do you remember?"

"How did you know I lost my memories?"

"If you hadn't lost them, you would have come straight back to Sunagakure instead of living in Konoha for so long."

"I remembered you and Suna…mostly you though. The rest of memory slowly comes back to me when I sleep."

"Why did you remember me?"

"Because…because…"

I let out a sigh and shook my head. I couldn't get it out. I couldn't tell him that I loved him after everything I had put him through. He wouldn't believe me and he would just get angry and shut himself off from me. Besides he couldn't possibly feel the same way.

"Because?"

"Oh…because you were my best friend, Gaara-kun and it haunted me every single day that I left you the way I did."

He didn't respond. I knew we were both thinking back to that day. I thought about how hard it was to leave, he was probably thinking about the betrayal he felt.

"Gaara-kun, do you remember Tsuki?"

"How could I forget? She went on a killing spree and then disappeared the next day placing the blame on us."

"Is that what happened?"

"How much do you remember about her, Kitsune?"

"I can only remember her killing spree…that's it."

"Well after that she disappeared shortly after your fight. The villagers found us the next morning, no where near the scene of the crime, and they blamed us…they called you a demon child as well."

"Why was that?"

"I don't know…in fact I still don't know."

"But you saw Juubi with your own eyes. He's like my Bijuu I guess."

"Yes, I know that, but how did the villagers know about him?"

"_Juubi? Can you answer that?"_

"_I'm sorry, I can not. Once I became a part of you everything I knew about the world and the people was taken from me. I only know what you know."_

"_I'm sorry, Juubi."_

"_No, it's fine."_

"_Oh yea…where are we, Juubi?"_

"_You're in my realm for once."_

"_Can you send us back to Suna?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't have the energy for that right now. Naruto used the last of my power."_

"_How long?"_

"_24 hours should be enough."_

"_I have another question."_

"_What is it?"_

"_How long have we been out?"_

"_Naruto woke up 3 days after I brought you here, you two have been out for almost a month."_

I sighed. Gaara eyed me and I told him everything that Juubi told me. He nodded. I watched as he placed his gourd on the ground and make his way over to me. He sat next to me and without thinking I laid my head on his lap. He stroked my hair and I smiled. We sat in silence for a long time. I felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**well then...thats it =P i hope it was a good read **


	11. Chapter 11

**super late i know, buuuuut i have no life of my own choosing right now soooo i got this out as soon as i could! enjoy kisame's POV bcuz well i didnt feel like doing kitsune's...**

**bloodshound: i know it's been a while but yea...just read above**

**WildTiger777: thank ya thank ya! ive been making cutesy chapters lately...**

* * *

**Kisame**

_**One month ago**_

"_Where did they go, Kisame?"_

"_I'm not sure, Itachi."_

"_You let them escape?"_

_Itachi and I turned our attention to that all familiar voice. It was Pain, our leader. Konan was standing beside him, as always, with a grim expression on her face. _

"_It was not our fault, Leader-sama."_

"_Itachi, I do not believe what you say."_

"_Why do you doubt me?"_

"_I can see guilt and remorse in Kisame's eyes. There's something you two are not telling us."_

"_Don't worry about that. We wouldn't withhold information from you."_

"_We'll see about that."_

_I watched them disappear as quickly and quietly as they came. I looked back at the spot where she laid with her friends. I had lost her this time, but now if ever I see her again we'll be enemies…_

"_I don't want this."_

"_Want what, Kisame?"_

"_This feeling."_

…

"_Does it ever go away?"_

"_Sorry, Kisame, it will live with you forever…even after death."_

"_Yea."_

* * *

Itachi had stopped at a quant little town in between Konoha and Ame. We had sat down at a table outside of a food stand.

"Have you been here before?"

"I used to come here with Sasuke and my mother."

"I see…"

"It's alright. I don't mind bringing them up."

My partner was something else. He killed his entire clan along with his parents and left his little brother to fend for himself. Yet he was so composed, maybe he had become desensitized to everything. I wanted that more than anything right now.

"Hmm? Itachi? Uchiha Itachi? Is that you? My, my, my you've grown!"

An old woman walked over to Itachi and held his face in her hands. I saw on her sleeve she had the Uchiha symbol.

_Was she an Uchiha? I thought Itachi had killed them all._

I watched as she continued to gush over the boy as if he wasn't a cold blooded murderer. She went on and on until she noticed me sitting opposite of Itachi. Her expression went from surprise and happiness to complete and utter shock.

"My, my, my who is this Itachi-san?"

"This is my partner, Kisame."

"How do you do, obaasan?"

"My, my, my he's mighty tall man…and he resembles that of a shark."

"Yes, but he's harmless...unless provoked."

"Are you sure, Itachi-san?"

"Yes. Do you still run this dango stand?"

_Dango?_

"Oh yes, yes, yes. Ha-ha I'm surprised you remember my little old stand."

"How could I forget such wonderful food?"

"Oh, you were always so sweet…but then you disappeared…after the incident."

"Let's not talk about the past, we're very hungry."

"Oh yes of course!"

She made her way inside her stand with Itachi following close behind. He was very pleasant around her and made light conversation. I continued to sit at the table because there was no point in me getting up.

I watched everyone in the town stare at me as they walked by and some even cowered in fear. I smirked at them, I even bared my teeth to make them run. I also watched fathers walk by with their daughters. The little girls were desperately trying to grab their father's giant hands. I smiled and remembered when Kitsune used to do that to me.

"Kisame."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"I'm only having fun."

Itachi glared at me. I could only laugh at him though. I knew he wasn't being serious with the glare, but I also knew he really did want me to stop.

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Itachi had returned from the old woman's stand with quite a bit of dango. All varieties. I looked at the food, but continued to watch fathers and mothers walk by with their daughters.

"Kisame, stop it and eat."

"Whatever you say."

"You seem more submissive than usual."

"I don't care about anything anymore."

Itachi sighed. He silently ate the dango sticks the old woman gave us. I looked at them for a long time before even attempting to pick them up.

I held it in my hands. It felt so heavy. It was heavy on my heart. I could only stand to stare at it.

"Is something wrong with your dango, Kisame?"

"This is Mitarashi dango isn't it?"

"Yes, why?"

I lowered my head and felt my eyes beginning to sting. I was about to cry for the second time in a month. It was torture. Pure torture.

"Kisame…let it out."

I looked at my partner with his understanding eyes. I let myself let out a silent cry as he watched. These tears were everything I was holding back all of these years. All of the pain, all of the suffering, and especially all of the heartache.

"Itachi."

"Yes, Kisame?"

"I want to tell you something….something about my past."

"I wondered when you'd feel like telling me about yourself."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"I wanted you to be ready. I didn't want you to feel forced to do it."

"Itachi, you are wise beyond your years."

He nodded in thanks and I took in a death breath.

"Let me start off by saying I wasn't always this way."

"You mean a cold blooded, ruthless killer?"

"Yes, I was still that way long ago, but not to this extreme."

"What exactly happened, Kisame?"

I sighed and mentally prepared myself for what I was about to say.

"Itachi…long before you met me…I had a wife…and a child."

He was wide eyed for a spilt second.

"They were both meant the world to me, but my joy didn't last long. My wife Miko was killed by ninja as ruthless as I am today."

"And your child…?"

"She was…taken from me…"

* * *

"_Mama! Look at this! I can control water!"_

"_Oh very good, Misora! You're just like you father."_

_I watched as my daughter played with the water in our small pond. She lifted the koi fish out in small little water bubbles. She was just getting the hang of water manipulation at the age of three. I was also three when I began to control water. _

_I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. She showed me the koi in her water bubble with an excited look on her face. I gave her a big grin before turning back to Miko. __She had gorgeous raven hair with lightly colored gray eyes. I leaned in to give her a kiss._

"_What was that for, Kisame?"_

"_Just for being a wonderful wife and mother. And of course for being the most beautiful woman in the world."_

"_You say such cheesy things."_

_She giggled some more before heading outside with our daughter. She handed Misora a katana and had her spar with her. Miko was a skilled, trained assassin. She knew how to handle any weapon you threw at her, but her favorite was the katana, which is why Misora was learning how to use it. _

_I made my way outside as well to make the spar a little harder. I added my water jutsu at first until I realized Misora knew how to counter them so it made my unfair fight even more unfair for Miko. _

_Misora smirked at me. _

"_You have to do better than that, daddy."_

"_Beware the wrath of my earth powers! Muahaha!"_

_She laughed._

"_You're a nerd, daddy."_

"_You won't be saying that in a minute. Soon the both of you will be begging for mercy!"_

_I let out an evil cackle that always managed to make my daughter laugh before using my earth jutsu. I made the earth shake, rattle and roll. It caught them both off guard and they lost their balance. Neither one of them won their spar. It was ended with a draw because I "made the battle too hard". _

"_So you both gave up huh?"_

"_Shut up, Kisame."_

"_Yea shuddup, daddy!"_

_I looked at them both with their pouty faces and laughed. They broke down and laughed with me. We all collapsed onto the ground, dead tired from our little spar. __Misora was laying in between me and Miko. All three of us looked up at the starry night sky and it made me recall the most important day of my life almost four years ago. Misora was born._

"_Misora, have you ever wondered how you got your name?"_

"_Yes! Are you gonna tell me, daddy?"_

"_I don't know. Should we tell her, Miko?"_

"_Hmm, do you think she's old enough, Kisame?"_

"_Oh come on, mama! Tell me!"_

_We laughed at Misora's puppy dog eyes. We were only messing with her, of course we were going to tell her._

"_Well, it happened about four years ago, in two weeks it will be exactly four years."_

"_Cuz my birthday's in two weeks! Right, daddy?"_

"_That's right."_

_She flashed a big, toothy grin to the both of us and we couldn't help but feel unimaginable happiness. _

"_Daddy! You spaced out!"_

"_Hmm, sorry. Where was I?"_

"_My name, daddy!"_

"_Oh that's right. Well then, do you see how beautiful the sky is tonight?"_

"_Uh huh!"_

"_Well the sky was ten times more beautiful the day were you born."_

"_You were just born when your father and I were thinking of names for you."_

"_I had looked up at the sky and said it was beautiful."_

"_You responded so well to what he said."_

"_We decided to name you Misora."_

"_Really? So I was born under a night sky like this."_

"_Yes you were, sweetie."_

"_So daddy named me, mama?"_

"_That's right. He was so excited the day he found out you were going to be born, he couldn't contain himself."_

"_Really, daddy?"_

"_Of course. I'd had wanted a daughter for a very long time. So when I found out you would be in my life there was nothing that could bring me down."_

"_Aww, how cute, daddy."_

_I smiled and ruffled her raven hair. Her light gray eyes were the same as her mother's and they shined in the light of the night. She was happy to hear me say that and I was happy I was able to tell her. She was my daughter and nothing could change that. No one would change that._

_The three of us were bathed in the moon's light as we laid down outside in the back of out home near the pond. Misora fell asleep after a while. Miko nudged me and I took our child inside. I laid her down in her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead like I always did and she smiled in her sleep. _

_I went back outside with Miko and draped a blanket onto her sleeping form. She moved a little then stopped. I laid myself down next to her. I took in everything around me. The sounds, the smells, the sights, the feeling of being at ease. _

"_I love you, Kisame."_

"_I love you too, Miko."_

* * *

"Is that the last memory you have of them, Kisame?"

"Yes…the next morning I was sent on a mission."

"When you came back…they were gone?"

"Yes…my wife brutally murdered and my child…my child was taken by rogue ninja. I was never able to celebrate her birthday."

"Did you ever go after them, Kisame?"

"Of course I did, but I never found her."

"Do you think you'll ever see her again?"

"I know I will see Misora again in the living world."

"I see."

I felt myself smile. It felt good to talk about my family to Itachi. He seemed to understand my pain. He didn't judge me, he didn't pity me. He only looked at me with understanding and that's all I wanted.

I looked at the Mitarashi on my plate. It had been quite some time since I ate this kind of dango…or any dango for that matter. I slowly brought the food to my mouth and ate it. It reminded me of Miko so much.

I felt a cool breeze surround me. I smiled when I recognized that all familiar touch.

"You always did love Mitarashi dango."

* * *

**i hope u enjoyed and i cant make any promises that the hext chapter will be out soon but maybe it will bcuz i have a break coming up**


	12. Chapter 12

**this took longer than expected but it's finally out =) **

**Olivia1998: thank you! and it's fine you didnt comment on all of the chapters haha i do that too =) and thanks for adding this to ur favorite stories and me to ur author alerts =D**

**Jojororo: thank you thank you! i hope this chapter is to ur liking =) and thanks for adding me to ur author alerts =D**

**JashinistRaven: thank you for adding this to ur favorite stories =D**

* * *

"Gaara-kun…"

"I know."

Juubi had spit us out back into the real world. That was fine and all. The only problem was the fact that we landed right in the middle of Sunagakure. I heard surprised gasps as everyone stared at us.

"Is that Hokage-sama?"

"Who is she?"

"Didn't she run away a long time ago?"

"Wasn't she the one who put Gaara-sama in danger all the time when they were younger?"

Nasty looks were thrown at me as they remembered who I was. It boggled my mind to think that they trusted Gaara now, but I…I was still looked down on. I still wasn't trusted.

"Gaara!"

I saw his siblings running towards him, Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara! Where have you been? You disappeared after the battle! Both of our villages were forced to call a draw! They thought we had Naruto and her and we thought they had you…"

I watched as the oldest sibling held her brother tight. I had never seen her act this way when we were all younger. Clearly everyone's views had changed, but why…what could've happenened? Was it because I left?

"I see you brought_ her_ back."

"Yea, nice to see you too, Kankuro."

He stuck his tongue out at me like he always did way back when. He was the only one who didn't seem bothered by me…besides Gaara of course.

"So what happened to you two?"

"We can discuss this once we get back to my office, Temari."

"Of course, Gaara."

Kankuro helped me up as Gaara stood on his own. We dusted ourselves off. I noticed Gaara was looking into the crowd. He saw what I saw, mean looks and scowls…all directed towards me. He looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a slight smile. I knew that wicked grin anywhere. He was gonna make these people think twice about messing with me.

"I see you all seem to have a problem with my childhood friend here."

They all looked at him surprised that he had spoken to all of them.

"Do you have a problem with her? If so, report to me and I can make your life a living hell."

I saw some people in the crowd scoff at what he said. Gaara caught those reactions and let his sand fly out towards them. He formed his sand in the shape of Shukaku's claws and let them toss the men into the air and threatened to crush them. Gaara was toying with them though, if he wanted to kill them right now he could have. He was starting to enjoy it too much though.

"Gaara."

"I'm sorry, Temari. I got a little…too happy, I suppose."

"Let's go, Gaara."

He recalled his sand.

"If I see that my friend here is being mistreated…I won't hesitate…to kill you."

"Gaara! You can't say that! You're the Kazekage!"

"The only reason I have this position is because of the fear I strike into their hearts. They don't respect me as is, so why make an effort to be nice to these people?"

Temari averted her eyes as did Kankuro. They looked guilty about something.

"Come on, Gaara-kun. Let's go to your office."

"Of course."

Temari led us back to his office with us in the middle and Kankuro watching our backs. I continued to watch people stare at us. They were masking their true faces and faked a smile for the sake of staying alive.

"_Juubi."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

"_I have the same feeling as well." _

We finally made it back to his office and I was finally away from those nasty people.

_They're exactly the same…I guess people never really change._

"So what happened to you, Gaara?"

"Why do you act as if I'm the only one in the room, Temari?"

She glanced over at me and she looked scared. I didn't remember her being like this when we were younger. She was always so…blunt…and she always took control even when she didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry, Gaara, but I can't pretend like she's a good friend of mine. I don't trust her and I never did."

"Temari, I know you never liked me, but Gaara and Kankuro got past my…problems, why can't you?"

"Kitsune…"

I saw Kankuro look at me.

"Should we tell her, Temari?"

"They both need to know."

"All right. First, I think they need to tell us what happened to them."

Gaara and I looked at each other deciding what to say and what to leave out. He nodded and I let him take over the conversation. He explained our battle, but left out the bijuu part. He told them about our encounter with some of the Akatsuki, which he said he couldn't remember too well because he was passed out…for the most part. Then he said we woke up in unknown territory and before we knew it we were back in Sunagakure.

"_At least you can trust him not to say too much, Kitsune."_

"_Yea, that's good to know, huh?"_

"_However, it's only good if he doesn't hide the truth from you."_

"_I know, but he wouldn't do that."_

"_If you say so."_

"All right, so _she_ had nothing to do with the two of you and Naruto going missing."

"No, she didn't."

"I can't believe you."

"Why is that, Temari?"

Temari didn't say anything. She looked nervous. She looked over at Kankuro who stepped towards Gaara.

"She came back as well."

"Who, Kankuro?"

"…Tsuki…she…came back…"

"What do you mean "she came back", Kankuro!"

I was furious! How dare that little witch come back into this village! After what she did to us!

"What happened, Kankuro?"

"She came into the village…well more like she landed in the village…exactly where the two of you landed."

"What did she do?"

I looked over at Gaara. He didn't look too pleased with the fact that she was able to enter the village the same way we were able to.

"She didn't do anything…she only warned us."

"Of what, Kankuro? Just tell us already what happened!"

It was unsettling to see Gaara so angry about something. Temari and I shrank away from the brothers and stood near the door.

"She said: "The end is near. I have come to warn you of the dangers ahead. Beware a girl with an evil spirit lingering in the village. She has come to kill those that despised her. Those that shunned her. Those that turned their noses up at her. She will take your leader and make him suffer unimaginable pain and agony. I have warned you." And that was all to it."

Gaara and I looked at each other for a moment. It sounded just like me…but I wouldn't destroy the village.

"Did anyone else seem to know who she was?"

"No, Gaara, she had no exceptional features to be remembered for."

"It was the two of you who recognized her."

"Yes."

"I see."

Gaara sat down at his desk and dropped his head into his hands. I saw him shaking his head like he was fighting with himself about something.

"Gaara-kun?"

"This can't be happening."

"Do you really find this so shocking after everything else that has happened this past month or so?"

"I guess I shouldn't."

"So what should we do about her?"

"I'll leave that up to you."

He motioned for Temari and Kankuro to open the door and he left with them following. He looked over his shoulder at me before leaving. I forced a smile before they closed the door.

"_What do you think I should do, Juubi?"_

"_I think you should kill her."_

"_Kill her you say?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Would you happen to know where to find her?"_

"_Do you have something of hers?"_

"_Not at the moment."_

"_Find something of hers and I can sense the energy on it to track her down."_

"_There's so much you can do isn't there, Juubi?"_

"_Much more than you think."_

I smiled some more and made my way outside of Gaara's building. This should be interesting.

* * *

**i will say this now...i think this chapter was a little slow =P haha but hopefully the next one will come out better. =D **

**well...à bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**so happy to have access to a computer again =) so i decided to get this chapter out since all i could do was think about it, but i dont think it came out as good as i had hoped but i hope u all enjoy =D**

**DeathMuncherWithaSideOfCrazy: thank u for adding this to ur favorites! happiness =D**

**JashinistRaven: thanku for adding this to ur alerts! again happiness =D  
**

* * *

**Gaara**

"We have to have her confined, Gaara!"

"Temari, don't be so hasty."

"Shut up, Kankuro. You heard what that vile creature said. We need to get rid of her while we still can."

"Do you honestly believe he would do something like that to Kitsune?"

"For the last time, shut up, Kankuro! I was talking to Gaara, not you!"

I walked behind them as they bickered. They forgot they were supposed to be watching my back. I tried my best to tune them out, but they kept getting louder and louder.

"Shut up, both of you, before I bury you alive."

They both turned around for the first time and looked at me. Kankuro looked defeated and Temari looked pissed off, however that was common for her.

"Gaara! What do y-!"

"I said shut up, Temari. I'm sick of the both of you right now. I don't want either of you talking about Kitsune as if she's some low life criminal when she's been protecting me all this time!"

"But, Gaara-"

"Temari, you're dismissed."

"Gaara…"

"Leave. Now."

I watched her walk away fuming, cursing us under her breath. I watched her walk down the street threatening anything and anyone that came her way. She almost hit someone with her giant fan as well.

"Should you really let her go like that, Gaara?"

"I had to, she was getting on my nerves."

Kankuro was quiet for a minute. I looked over to see him thinking something over.

"Why do you look so worried, Kankuro?"

"Something doesn't seem right…there's something different about her."

"I don't care. As long as she doesn't do something rash."

"I'll go check on her."

"Fine by me."

I watched Kankuro run off after our sister. It didn't bother me, that attitude of hers. I grew up with her ignoring me or not listening to me or just being plain nasty to me, so this was nothing. I had actually wished for her to do this when we were younger.

"This doesn't bother me one bit."

I walked around my village for a little while before making my way to the roof of the school building. I actually had some good memories up here with Kitsune. I wished I could go back to that time. It seemed like only good things happened up here. I sat down, still thinking about her, and played with my sand for a little while.

"Sometimes I wish I could just destroy this village and make another one of my own, with my own clan."

"With Kitty-chan, right, Gaara?"

_It can't be._

My eyes flew open and I saw her. It was Tsuki, that psychopathic killer from our childhood. She had herself straddled on top of me, her hands next to my face. Her face was inches from mine as she flashed that wicked grin. I saw her katana on her back and was prepared for her to grab it at any time.

"Helloooo? Anybody home, Gaara?"

Her voice was dripping with venom when she said my name.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I didn't think Kitty-chan would snatch your tongue, but looks are deceiving I guess."

Her face slowly moved closer to mine and I could feel her cool breath on my face.

"Come on, Gaara, let's play a game."

She was in my ear and I heard a soft, but very grim chuckle escape her lips.

"How did you manage to get so close to me?"

"It doesn't matter now. You've felt the coolness of my breath on your face right?"

"Yes. I did."

Another grim chuckle escaped her lips, but this one sounded deadlier than the first.

"Gaara, my precious little Gaara. You're already under my spell. The game shall soon begin."

"Get away from my village and away from me."

"I thought you just threatened to destroy this village. What happened to that, hmm?"

_I don't feel right. What's going on?_

"Gaara," she let out a soft chuckle, "Let the games begin!"

She let out the most wicked cackle I had ever heard. She removed herself from on top of me. That wicked smile was forever on her lips and it sent chills down my spine.

"Rise, my puppet, rise."

I felt my body respond without my wanting to.

"What did you do to me, Tsuki!"

"What? You can still speak? That won't do."

She made her way over to my side again. She ran her fingers through my hair. It was so gentle, but it felt deadly as well.

"Does that feel good, my little puppet?"

I tried to respond but I was only able to manage a few unintelligible words.

"Good, your speech is slowly going away. Next up is your conscience."

Her hands moved from my hair to the sides of my face. Her hands were cold. She sent chills down my spine and she knew it too. She let out a soft, kind chuckle this time.

"I bet that feels really good to my little puppet, huh?"

I felt myself losing myself. I couldn't respond anymore and I could barely understand what she was saying.

"That's a good puppet."

I felt her cool breath on my lips. She gently touched hers with mine. My entire body went cold. I felt dead. I felt…like a puppet.

_What has she done to me? Why can't I move? _

"It's time for the second part of my game, my little puppet."

That sick laughter of hers was the last thing I could remember before succumbing to her jutsu.

* * *

**booooo this was a short chappy but next chapter is more psycho Tsuki so..i hope yall like her...but if u like Gaara ull hate her in the next chapter =D and if u dont remember her reread chapter 10 =P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tsuki**

"Dance for me my puppet! Dance!"

Gaara destroyed the school on site as I watched the children flee. It made me proud to see my jutsu work so marvelously. He had no say in any of this. He was merely my puppet without a mind of his own. He was doing my bidding and he would continue to until we found Kitsune. I wanted to be the one to capture her with my own powers and not his.

"Gaara, stop this!"

I watched as Kankuro came into view with Temari close behind. I was able to conceal my presence with another jutsu of mine. They had no idea he was being controlled.

"Gaara! I said stop this! What the hell are you doing?"

"Kankuro! Don't talk, just stop him!"

"How!"

"Kill him if you must."

"Temari…"

"He's a threat to our village which means he needs to be stopped. I don't care if he is the Hokage or not."

"But, Temari…he's also our little brother."

"Like I said, I don't care. Kill him."

"Temari!"

I watched as Temari swung at her brother with that giant fan of hers and it let out a huge gust of wind. Gaara's sand instinctively protected him, but I added more to it by having it whip out at her. She was sent flying. Kankuro caught her and saw she was already heavily injured.

"Damn it, Gaara. You almost killed our sister…"

He was speaking more to himself and I watched as more ninja appeared to take Temari away, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I wanted to kill her. I couldn't have anyone ruining my plan, especially Gaara's siblings.

"Take her to the medics as fast as you can. She has heavy internal bleeding."

"Right away, Kankuro."

"You're not taking her anywhere. I'm doing this for you Madara! I'm doing all of this for you! You are everything to me!"

"_Where the hell am I? This is all Nami's fault! How? I don't know, but I'm blaming her anyway!"_

_I walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours before coming to the sound of clashing weapons. It was a young boy with another young boy practicing with their kunai. They stopped mid-strike and I saw them look in my direction. I quickly ducked behind a bush. _

"_Damn it! How could I forget to conceal my presence!"_

_I saw them look away and they continued to spar with each other. I watched them for a long time before they both suddenly disappeared. _

"_Damn it! Where did they go?"_

"_Were you looking for us?"_

"_Shit."_

_One of the boys had his kunai to my back._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your practice."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Tsuki. What's your name?"_

"_Hn. You don't need to know our names."_

_I looked around to see the other boy standing right over me. I hadn't noticed his appearance and to be honest these two boys were scaring the shit out of me right now._

"_So, why are you here?"_

_The other boy asked me this question and I could tell he was nicer than the one with the kunai to my back. He didn't sound like he wanted to kill me even though they both probably wouldn't have hesitated to do so. _

"_Uh, well, I got separated from my…sister…and her…teammates. We were…training."_

_Granted she wasn't my sister, I wouldn't even think of calling her that, but I needed an excuse and granted we weren't training, more like burning down a village and killing anyone on sight, but I didn't know how they would react to something like that. _

"_I see…Izuna."_

"_Yes, Madara?"_

"_Go get our father and tell him we found a lost little girl."_

"_Right away."_

_So the one with a kunai to my back is Madara and the other one is Izuna…and they're brothers. I watched the nicer brother run to their home as the presumably older one watched me. His cold eyes were making my skin crawl and I didn't like it. He struck fear into my very soul. No one had ever been able to do that to me. I wanted to know how he could do something like that even at such a young age. _

"_How old are you, Madara-kun?"_

"_Don't call me that."_

_Clearly he wasn't a social person._

"_Are you gonna answer my question or be some stuck up brat?"_

"_How dare you talk to an Uchiha like that , filthy cur."_

"_Ha! The Uchiha were wiped out a few years ago. Don't lie to me."_

"_What are you talking about? I am the strongest in the clan."_

"_I think you've lost your mind. Uchiha Itachi wiped out his entire clan, except for his little brother."_

_He glared at me with the most disturbed look on his face. I could tell he wanted to gut me for saying that, but he was in the wrong, not me! I was simply stating the facts!_

"_Madara! Father wants to see us and he wants us to bring the girl as well."_

"_All right. You take her, I'm ready to kill her."_

"_Ha-ha, why? What did she do?"_

"_Why don't you tell him, cur."_

_I looked at the ground. It felt like I was going to cry. There was something about this Madara kid. I wanted his approval and with his insults I could tell he wanted nothing to do with me. _

"_Hey, how old are you, Tsuki, was it?"_

"_I'm ten years old."_

"_Ah. So am I and my brother over there is 13."_

"_Oh. All right."_

_The Izuna boy kept glancing over at me as we made our way back to the "Uchiha compound" and it didn't bother me, but I also wanted the other one to stop throwing death glares at me._

"_You're scared aren't you, Tsuki?"_

"_Hmm? No, not really."_

"_Ok, keep telling yourself that, you're going to need that denial soon."_

_I had a confused look on my face and I heard him softly laugh at me. After that we continued our walk in silence as the younger brother eyed me carefully and the other…well he just completely blew me off! Jackass!_

"_We're here."_

"_Huh?"_

_Izuna looked over at me and I just stared at the buildings in front of me. Nami had told me that the Uchihas practically had their own village within the village. It was amazing. I was used to the sand in Sunagakure and the rotten old villages we often destroyed. This was beyond beautiful. You could easily tell that they were an important and prosperous clan in the village. _

Shit. They're telling the truth…which means that boy really _is_ the legendary Uchiha Madara. Oh this is going to be good. I have to get them to let me stay.

"_Hurry up. I don't want my father to wait for someone like you."_

"_You're a filthy Uchiha! I don't care if I make any of you wait!"_

Damn that was stupid to say. Why the hell did I say that?

"_What did you say?"_

"_Wait, wait, wait! Madara, Tsuki, please calm down. There's no need to fight like this."_

"_You're spineless. That's why you'll never be better than me, Izuna. You'll never get praise from our father."_

_Izuna lowered his head as Madara walked away with a scornful look on his face. The younger brother silently led me to their house and I couldn't help but think that Madara was a very cold and uncaring brother, even Nami was nicer to her sister than that or so I was told._

"_It'll be all right, Izuna. I'm sure you're just as good, no, you're better than Madara."_

"_Thanks, Tsuki."_

"_No problem, buddy!"_

_I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and his face lit up. _

"_Why are you so happy?"_

"_It's not often someone compliments my abilities."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_It's always about Madara. Always, but I know I will be just as strong as him one day."_

"_I know you will and I'll be rooting for you all the way, Izuna."_

"_Thanks, Tsuki."_

_We finally made our way into the compound and I was sitting in front of their father. The brothers were standing a little ways behind me, just watching me. _

"_Speak."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Tell me why you make such false claims about the Uchiha clan."_

"_That's what Nami told me."_

"_Who is this Nami person, little girl?"_

"_Her name is Haruno Nami and she hailed from this village."_

"_I think we should start from the beginning. Tell me everything."_

"_Ok."_

_I told him everything that Nami and Itachi had told me. I told him about the Hokage and the Uchiha and the Sage of the Six Paths, they already had an idea about it, but they didn't know everything. I told him about the dispute and how the Uchiha became feared. I told him about Itachi who was ordered to destroy his village, but was aided by Madara. I told him about the Ninetails attacking the village and how Madara controlled it. Soon enough they knew their entire village history way before it actually happened. _

"_I see. Well, how did you get here, Tsuki?"_

"_I didn't know before, but I figured it out."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a power I absorbed from a girl in my village, Kitsune. It was a time reversal…I had been practicing for years with his technique…I never thought I'd be able to use it on myself."_

"_You're very smart, for a ten year old."_

"_Does that mean you'll keep me?"_

"_Ha-ha! Madara, Izuna, bring your mother and tell her she finally gets that daughter she wanted!"_

"_I can stay? Really?"_

"_Of course! As long as you have that kind of information and that kind of power. You are always welcome in this house."_

"_Thank you! Thank you!"_

_I ran off after my "brothers" to follow them to my new mother. I looked at my surroundings. The compound was beautiful, well more beautiful than what I was used to…that stupid old orphanage. _

"_What's your mother like, Izuna?"_

"_Why are you asking him?"_

"_Because you're a jackass, Madara."_

"_Tsuki! Don't say that to my brother!"_

"_Well it's true."_

"_You filthy little cur."_

"_Madara! Don't talk to her like that either!"_

_Madara and I glared at Izuna as he tried to play peacemaker. Seeing that he was failing he shrugged his shoulders and just walked away leaving us alone. _

"_Come here, Tsuki. I want to show you something."_

"_What?"_

"_Just follow me."_

"_I don't trust you."_

"_Are you sure about that? I can make it worth your while."_

"_What do you mean, Madara?"_

"_You have…that lust in your eye…you want the power to get revenge don't you?"_

"_Don't act as if you know me."_

"_Based on what you told my father, I can help you with that."_

"_Fine. Show me, Madara."_

_He flashed me a wicked grin. I would soon use that grin as my own after being around him so much. He led me back to their training grounds and he found a little brown rabbit. He motioned for me to come closer to him after he caught it._

"_Watch closely."_

_He placed his hand on top of the rabbit. I watched as intently as humanly possible. _

"_What are you-?"_

_Before I could finish my question I had realized what he wanted to show me. He was extracting the soul from that rabbit. I saw a white ghostly matter come out of it._

"_It's soul removal. It's a jutsu I acquired some time ago. You're the first person I've shown this to."_

"_So that means instant death to that person?"_

"_I'm not sure, I've only been able to practice on animals, but the animals die right away, even before I finish."_

"_Why did you show me this, Madara?"_

"_I want to offer it as a trade."_

"_For what?"_

"_We can help each other out here. I can make you more powerful and you can lead me on the right path to get what I want."_

"_I want more than power."_

"_What else can I give you, Tsuki?"_

"_You tell me, Madara."_

"_How about this? I make you my equal. We shall work together to cleanse this world."_

"_All right. It's a deal."_

_We shook hands and I smiled at him. I was going to become stronger. I was going to be able to take down Gaara and Kitsune. Those worthless creatures shouldn't have gotten that power! I've tasted their power! I know what it can do! I deserve it!_

My wicked cackle filled the town. No one knew where it was coming from or who it was coming from. I let my wicked laughter continue as I made Gaara attack Kankuro. His sand formed into a whip to strike his own brother down!

"Everyone! You must stop Gaara! That's an order! Do not hold back!"

I growled at their sister as she shouted out commands. She was being watched over by some medical ninja, but was trying to join the battle herself.

_Apparently I didn't do a very good job in injuring you. I guess I should fix that, huh!_

I had Gaara direct his sand in all directions. He easily took out the reinforcements Temari had called on. Soon only Kankuro and herself were standing. Gaara moved closer and closer to his siblings. There was about to be a battle between the famous sand siblings of Suna!

_I wish you were here to watch this, Madara!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Tsuki**

"Spear of Shukaku."

Gaara's spear shattered Kankuro's puppets. They didn't stand a chance against the Sand's Ultimate Weapon, especially when his body was infused with my chakra.

_This is too easy. They deserve to die._

Gaara created a giant dome that surrounded his siblings. The sand dome slowly closed in on them, getting smaller and smaller. I reveled in the terrified looks on their faces. This was worth the wait, it was worth stalking around in the village, waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Kitsune!"

"Kankuro!"

"What have you done!"

"Temari…? Are the both of you in that dome?"

"Obviously! You're the one controlling Gaara! Make him stop!"

"I'm not doing a damn thing, Temari! I just got here after hearing all the commotion!"

_Oooh, she's here. Ha-ha! Now it's my chance to get that power from her!_

"Sand burial."

"Gaara-kun! Stop!"

I watched as she panicked trying to get her beloved friend to stop. I decided to tease all of them some more. I had Gaara close the dome nice and tight around his siblings, as if he was going to kill them.

"This is too fun for me, Kitty-chan."

"Kitty-chan…? Tsuki!"

"How sweet, you remember me."

"How could I not remember the person who made us hated by the entire village!"

"I did no such thing, Kitty-chan."

I make myself visible gently purring my words. Kitsune carefully watched me as I walked closer to her with Gaara still under my control.

"Kitty-chan, I didn't mean to hurt the two of you. It wasn't my doing. I only wanted to be friends."

"You bastard! Don't antagonize me!"

I grabbed her by her short hair and pulled her face closer to mine.

"Don't use such language with an elder. I'm older than you, Kitty-chan. Remember that."

"Like hell I'll respect a conniving bitch like you!"

I slapped her this time and threw her body away from me. She landed with a soft thud a few feet away from me. I smirked at her helpless form.

"You filthy bitch."

I watched her struggle as she tried to prop herself up.

"Don't…don't ever touch me again. Or next time…next time…I'll kill you."

"Hmmm? I thought I told you to mind your elders, Kitty-chan? What makes you think you can talk to me in that way?"

"Shut up! We're the same age! Stop trying to act…all high and mighty!"

I watched her struggle with her words. Apparently me throwing her took a lot our of her. I remembered her being stronger when we were younger.

"Did living in this village make you _that _weak? I was certain Nami would've taken you after I disappeared."

"I didn't live in this village long, Tsuki because she _did _take me. She told me you were dead!"

I chuckled a bit before grabbing Kitsune's neck and bringing her, once again, to my face.

"I didn't die, Kitty-chan, and I will NEVER die. I found a way to cheat death."

I tightened my grip around her neck. I wanted to kill her in a more artistic way, but it felt too good to have my fingers wrapped around her neck. I didn't want to stop.

"T-Tsuki…" she gasped for air, "I know you better than this…I know…"

I watched as her eyes pleaded with me. She was trying to find the little girl who used to be her friend. The little girl who stayed with her in that hospital room after finding her abandoned. The little girl who was always by her side. The little girl she didn't know had a secret.

"Kitty-chan, let me tell you something." I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I never liked you. I kept you by my side so I could use your power, so I could figure it out for myself. I wanted the power you didn't know you had."

I heard her gasp. I wasn't sure if it was from shock or lack of air, but I threw her away from me once again. She was a pathetic sight.

"Gaara-kun, come here, please."

"Right away, Tsuki-sama."

"That's no good. You can speak again. Oh well, take care of her will you? I'm running low on chakra."

"Right away, Tsuki-sama."

"Tsuki, you never said anything about killing her."

"I wasn't going to, Madara."

"Don't insult my intelligence."

He placed his hands on my shoulders sliding them down my arms as he gently kissed my neck. It always felt good to be in his arms.

"Madara, don't tease me."

"I wouldn't tease the woman I love. Now, let's take these two with us."

"Right away."

Madara used his teleportation jutsu to take Gaara and Tsuki with us into an open field that was ready for bijuu extraction. I watched as the other Akatsuki slowly came into view. There was Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Zetsu. We lost Hidan and Kakuzu in another battle long ago. Pein and Konan were already present when we had arrived.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Madara. We're all set to begin the extraction."

"Good."

"Madara, do you want me to help?"

"No, Tsuki, it's all right. You just keep her quiet."

He looked over in Kitsune's direction. She was knocked out along with Gaara. I was so tempted to kill her on the spot. I wanted to skin her alive! I wanted her dead! I wanted her power!

"Please watch here and do only that. I'm counting on you, Tsuki."

"Of course, Madara."

I submissively bowed my head as he went to work on extracting Shukaku from Gaara. My eyes drifted over to Kitsune's still form and I felt this pang of guilt well up inside of me. I quickly shook off the notion and patiently waited until I could have her power to myself. If all went well Madara promised me a portion of her power. I had longed for this day to come. To be as powerful as the man I loved. To be able to recreate the world at his side.

Slowly I made my way over to Kitsune's side and I gently placed my hand on her forehead. I felt her stir in her unconscious state. She was having a dream.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto**

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on!"

"The village is being attacked by Suna!"

"Suna…does that mean Kitsune's with them?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto, but if she is…you can't hold back."

"I know."

We made our way to the dividing line of our two countries. On the way I heard the clash of weapons, the screams of terror, and the eerie silence. I had never witnessed a battle like this and I was sure I would never want to again. My mission was clear. I had to find Gaara and stop him. We could fight bijuu to bijuu.

"Naruto, focus! Did you hear your mission?"

"Kick Gaara's ass!"

"No! You, Sakura and Sai will be back up for anyone that needs help."

"Kakashi-sensei, I can do better than that!"

"Naruto! I don't want any of you getting hurt. Sakura is a Chunnin, Sai is a part of Root, and you, Naruto, were trained by Jiraiya. I know that all of you would do fine to battle on the front lines, but I don't want to risk losing any of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

I lowered my head and took my orders as they were. If he knew we could all do better why not send us out there to kick Suna's ass!

"Naruto, come on. We have to get into our positions."

"Right behind you, Sakura."

We bounded from branch to branch keeping a close eye on Kakashi-sensei and the others. It was a menial task and we all knew it, but Sai and Sakura didn't say a word. I on the other hand was itching to fight. I wanted to find that bastard Gaara and beat him to a bloody pulp for making all of this happen! Sakura made a motion for us to stop and get low. We were getting dangerously close to the enemy and they were strong, very strong. I could feel their chakra surround my body like a thick fog and it made me feel nauseous. There was no way someone could be this strong.

"Sai, use your mice to get a visual on the enemy."

"Right away, Sakura."

"Do you see anything yet?"

"Yes, I do. It's the Akatsuki."

"What? Suna recruited those lowlifes!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Do you want them to hear us?"

"It's too late for that."

A girl appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her by her throat. She threw Sakura like a rag doll as Sai and I stood in shock. She turned, running after Sakura and I saw the sun glint off of the handle of her katana.

"Sai, she's a swordsman. I bet if we can get that sword away from her we can defeat her."

"Already on it, Naruto."

"Let's go!"

Sai let loose his pack of lions as I summoned my shadow clones. The dark haired girl who attacked Sakura knew what was going to happen or so it seemed because were we trapped in a sand dome.

"What is this, huh! Who the hell are you!"

"You must be Naruto and Sai, right?"

"Yea…how'd you know that?"

"It doesn't matter, little boy. Just know you are about to die at the hands of a great swordsman."

"Tch, I'm older than you I bet. Don't call me little boy."

"Hn. You kids today don't know how to respect your elders."

She unsheathed her sword and had it pointed at Sai's neck. He gave a nervous laugh and raised his hands in the air in an attempt to look as innocent as possible.

"What have I ever done to you? Why do you have to kill me? You're not affiliated with Sunagakure, correct?"

"THAT pathetic wasteland? Ha! I left there long ago to get stronger and it's a good thing I did or else I never would have run into Madara."

"Uchiha Madara?"

"Hmm, you know who he is don't you?"

"Well of course I do, blade wielder. I just assumed he would've been dead long ago."

"So ignorant. The youth of today is so ignorant. I should strike you down now for not believing he was alive and well."

"It wouldn't make sense."

She growled at Sai and he continued to talk to her. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I saw Sakura sneaking up behind this dark haired girl. Sai was the distraction, but I already knew this wouldn't end well for Sakura. This girl was more powerful than her even if Sakura was trained by Tsunade herself.

"By the way, Sai, was it? Did you really think Nami's little sister could sneak up on me? Ha! You've got to be kidding me. Nami trained me better than that!"

"Nami?"

"Yes! Your big sister! Do you know what she did in her spare time? She was a part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!"

"You're a liar! Itachi framed her so she had to leave the village!"

"You know nothing of Nami's life do you?"

"What?"

"All right. I'll tell you, Sakura. Nami was…infatuated with Itachi and wanted to follow him to the ends of the earth. When he left so did she, but he rejected her. She wandered around until she found Kisame and others who were recruiting for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They readily took her in even though she was from Konoha and after that she was in charge of finding new recruits. That's how she found me and Kitsune."

"What?"

"Yes, your sister was in charge of numerous deaths, she became a ruthless killer like those from the Mist and she trained children to follow in their footsteps."

"Nami?"

"I'm getting tired of your responses."

She moved her katana from Sai to Sakura. Her eyes glinted with passion as she raised her weapon in preparation to strike.

"Wait. I have a better idea. Come with me you three."

"Why would we go anywhere with you?"

"Oh, Naruto, it's not like you have a choice."

She wasn't kidding when she said we didn't have a choice. Before any of us could register what was happening we were picked up and dropped to the ground in front of the Akatsuki.

"Well if it isn't the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Uchiha…Madara?"

"The one and only. It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?"

I jumped a little at hearing her voice again. Kitsune had woken up but she looked completely dazed.

"The other Jinchuriki is now awake. Wonderful."

"Are you proud of me Madara?

"Yes. Now that all three of them are here we can extract them all at once. Soon we will have a complete Juubi and I can cleanse the world."

"Shall I get rid of the other two shinobi?"

Sai and Sakura showed no hints of being worried. They only stood ready to fight. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kitsune and Gaara though. I had to do something to protect them.

"No, you did a wonderful job, my pet."

"It was all for you, Madara."

"I'm proud of you, Tsuki."

"Do you love me again?"

Everyone froze at hearing those words. Love. That wasn't something a shinobi would openly say, especially when the enemy was around.

"Love. What do you consider love to be, Tsuki?"

"Well…I guess someone you can lean on. Someone you can trust won't betray you. Someone that will let you in their heart."

"I see."

Madara smiled while affectionately placing his hand on her head. We all wanted to hear what he had to say and he knew it. He chuckled before responding.

"Tsuki dear, Izuna loved you, not me. He wanted to live and die with you, but I killed him before he had the chance. I was the one who stole those eyes of his. He was getting too strong for my liking."

He paused and smiled at her again. I watched as her face went pale. Her eyes grew in size and her legs gave out.

"Why! Why do something like that to your own brother?"

"I knew what your feelings were and I wanted you alive for my own purposes. Izuna was getting in the way of that."

"M-Madara…h-how could you…?"

"It was easy. I did it. Just. Like. This."

His hand never left her head and now I knew why. It wasn't affection. It was bloodlust. He slowly and agonizingly ripped her soul out of her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the flesh from her face slowly disappeared. We could all here her gasping for breath, trying to speak.

"Izuna…I'm sorry. I hope to see you soon."

Those were her last words before her lifeless body dropped to the ground. It was eerily quiet around us and no one dared to move. No one wanted to be next.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kitsune**

"Tsuki!"

I dragged myself over to her lifeless form and stroked her hair. I couldn't believe she was dead. The man she loved…that man…he killed her…he…killed her.

"You bastard!"

"Do you actually value her life?"

"Of course! She was my friend!"

"She was stealing your powers and trying to kill you."

"I know! I know that…I always knew…I just didn't want to believe it. She was always there for me…"

He scoffed at my response. I was half expecting him to attack us but he didn't. He only turned his back on us to return his attention to Gaara. He was going to harm him, I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"_Juubi."_

"_It's been a while, Kitsune."_

"_I know, but what can I do to help Gaara-kun?"_

"_Leave that to me."_

I did as I was told. I patiently waited for something to happen. I waited in the quiet…it was too quiet. That's when I noticed the world around me was frozen.

"_Juubi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You did this."_

"_Of course, now take your friends and go before Madara realizes what has happened."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Madara is no ordinary shinobi. He knows his way around time and space."_

"_Where do I go from here?"_

"_Leave that to me. All you have to do, Kitsune, is touch those you want to take with you."_

"_All right."_

I struggled to pull myself up. I wasn't sure what happened to me, but it made me feel so weak. Naruto was closest to me so I tagged him first. He was groggy when I did though and gave me a questioning look. I held my finger up to my mouth and he understood to stay quiet. Next I tagged Sai and Sakura and signaled to them to keep quiet as well. My last target was Gaara.

"Naruto, can you bring me to Gaara-kun?"

He simply nodded and carried me over to him. He was expressionless. I knew on the inside he was in pain though. He just had to be after what he had done and been through. Even if he did seem like he wasn't aware of the battle I know he knew.

"Kitsune-chan."

"Yea?"

"Why is that Kisame guy staring right at you?"

I jerked my head to see Kisame staring me straight in the eyes. I moved myself around in Naruto's arms and the entire time Kisame's eyes followed me. Naruto noticed too. I could feel him stiffening up. We both had the same question, but I was hoping Juubi could give me an answer.

"_What's going on?"_

"_It seems the two of you have a strong connection."_

"_You mean kidnapper and the kidnapped?"_

"_No, Kitsune, there's something else."_

"_What?"_

"_I can't answer that. Either way you should hurry this up. Madara may already be in the process of breaking my jutsu."_

"_Right."_

I had forgotten all about that man. I bent down to take Gaara's hand, but I could feel Kisame's shark-like eyes on me. His eyes moved with me. It was like he wasn't even really affected by the jutsu.

"Kitsune-chan, hurry up."

"Sorry, Naruto."

At least he was whispering though. I guess he _was_ able to keep his hyperactivity under control if need be.

"Time to wake up, Gaara."

I took his hand in mine. Something was very wrong though. I could see the rest of the Akatsuki starting to get the color back to their still forms.

"_Juubi!"_

"_Stop! Stop touching the boy now!"_

I quickly removed my hand from Gaara's. All of their color become faded again. I couldn't believe it. In order to save Gaara I'd have to release the jutsu on the damned Akatsuki.

"Shit."

"What's wrong, Kitsune-chan?"

"_Juubi?"_

"_It seems that they were in the middle of a jutsu, therefore their chakras are all linked. It's a sort of indirect touch."_

"_I see. What can I do about that?"_

"_Nothing in your current state."_

"_That's not good enough, Juubi."_

"_Do not get angry with me."_

"_Juubi! I want Gaara-kun now! I want him! I'm sick of this bullshit! I want him back!"_

I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. My entire body was shaking. Blood was pounding in my ears. My vision was blurring. My skin was on fire.

"Kitsune! Kitsune!"

Naruto was no longer holding me. In fact I was no longer on the ground. Something was holding me up though and my amazement it was Juubi.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I did nothing. It was you who drew out my power without my consent."_

"_I did this?"_

"_Yes. I am no longer in control. You have finally taken over and now you will never hear my voice again."_

"_Juubi. Juubi? Juubi?"_

Shit. He was gone. What was I supposed to do now! That's when I realized what was happening on the ground below. Everything was back to normal…sort of. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were all being contained in some type of plant like structure. Gaara was standing, but unconscious. Madara was pissed and Kisame…he was still looking at me with those eyes. I was able to lower myself to the ground and Juubi's spirit disappeared.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Kit-su-ne-chan?"

"Gaara-kun! Yes it's me!"

"Keep your mouth shut little girl."

I threw glares at Madara only for them to be returned ten fold. My body stiffened and I did something very stupid. I went to attack Madara. He merely chuckled and used Gaara as a shield. I stopped mid-strike. Madara chuckled again before piercing his hand into Gaara's back. I could only stop and stare in horror.

"You should run now, Kitsune."

I did as I was told and ran from that man, but I didn't get far before Shukaku stopped me. Behind me Gaara was lying limply on the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much really. I was only able to extract a small portion of Shukaku from Gaara, but it's more than enough to stop you for the time being."

"You can't do a damn thing to me, Madara. I have someone to fight for! That's what keeps me strong!"

"What a pity. Izuna said the same thing about Tsuki. Look what happened to them. I killed them both. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?"

"Because I have something you want."

"What?"

"Juubi. Until you take him I have to remain alive right? That's why you didn't kill Gaara-kun, right?"

"Ha. Little girl, I need you to be dead to take Juubi. That's the only way."

My plan didn't work. Why was it that I had to be dead, but not Gaara? Why did Juubi have to leave at a time like this? Why! What happened! There wasn't much time for me to figure it out thought because Madara was moving closer and closer to me.

"Madara, wait."

"Oh? What is it, Shukaku?"

"I want to be the one to take her down. I want too bring Juubi out."

"I don't see the harm in that."

_Shit! Not this again!_

Shukaku charged straight at me! I wasn't really sure what to do at this point because Juubi was always the one to give me my strength. The jutsu he had, I didn't know how to use.

_Ah, what the hell._

I grabbed the charging Shukaku and willed a time reversal. I vaguely remembered it from that one time I used it on Naruto and to my surprise it worked. Shukaku was sent back into Gaara's body which caused him to wake. I quickly snatched him up and moved far away from the Akatsuki and Madara.

"What happened, Kitsune-chan?"

"Nothing, it's all right now. Just rest please."

"I don't think that's possibly based on who's here with us."

"Please, Gaara-kun, just try to rest."

"Kitsune-chan, I promised you and myself that I would protect you like the giant from our childhood story. I am not breaking that promise."

There was no use in trying to talk him out of it. He was set on fighting whether it meant losing his life or not. I looked back at Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. They were ready to fight as well.

"All right you guys. I guess it's time to officially begin the battle."

"Sound more enthusiastic!"

"How can I possibly do that, Naruto? Do you see who we're up against?"

"That doesn't matter. We all have someone here we want to fight for. We can win this."

"Naruto…you are so stubborn."

"One of my many endearing qualities."

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I knew with them by my side I could do this. My target was Madara. Even if he tries to kill me, I WILL take him down with me.


	18. Chapter 18

The battle had begun. Madara however disappeared in the midst of it all and I ended up fighting against Kisame and Itachi.

"Do you want me to handle this, Kisame?"

"I can't let you do that, Itachi."

"Why is that? I know you have a connection to this child."

"That is why I can't let you fight her. I don't want harm to come to her."

They spoke as if I wasn't there and it irritated me. It also shocked me to hear that Kisame wanted me to stay safe. It didn't make sense. I was the enemy right? Why protect me?

"Fight me, Kisame!"

"What?"

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…there's something you should know-"

"Oh, Kisame, Itachi. What do we have here?"

Madara, of course, reappeared now. I watched as the others were fighting and winning for the most part. He had no one else to bother. Everyone else was doing as they were expected to do.

"Why aren't the three of you fighting like the others? Is there something I'm missing?"

"Not at all, Madara-sama. We were just assessing our opponent."

"Yes, like Itachi said, we were assessing her."

"Do not insult my intelligence by lying to me!"

In the blink of an eye Madara had grabbed me by my throat. My vision was getting blurry again and the blood was rushing to my head.

_Oh kami! Where was Juubi when I needed him the most?_

"Misora!"

Misora…that name…I knew it. Memories came flooding back to me. I remembered my father, my mother, and myself. Kisame, Miko, Misora. That was my family. I was taken from them…my entire life had been about me running, being kidnapped, memory loss. Everything was messed up. But that name…for some reason it brought back everything.

"Madara, I beg of you please put her down."

"Misora? Is that her name?"

"Yes."

"Why do you know it, Kisame?"

"Because…she is my daughter."

"I see. That means you would fight me to protect her, correct?"

"If it comes to that, yes."

I could feel Madara's hand shaking as he erupted with laughter. It scared me and for the first time in a very long time I truly feared for my life.

"I have a proposal then, Kisame."

"What is it?"

"In order for your child to live, you have to take her from me."

"What?"

"Understood?"

I could barely make out Kisame's face, but I could see that he was hesitant. If he had to take me by force, he would end up dead and so would I, but if he didn't…he would live, maybe, and I would die.

"Understood, Madara."

Madara laughed some more before throwing me aside like a doll. I gasped for breath and tried soothing my throat, but it didn't help. It felt raw from the inside out.

"He's been searching for you forever, Misora."

"Itachi?"

"He told me about the day before you were taken. When he told you about your name."

"I remember that day."

I smiled back on that now restored memory. It was one of the best days of my life. However, that memory slowly brought me to think about how my mother was killed right in front of me. They wanted m, but she wouldn't have that, so they killed her. Then they took me and erased my memories, but I killed them shortly after that and stumbled all the way to Suna. I met Tsuki and Gaara, but that didn't end well either because when I hit ten years old Nami took me. She attempted to wipe my memories as well a few years later, but she failed due to the full moon. I easily killed her and made my way around the Fire nation.

I couldn't believe all of my memories had come back so easily especially having them locked away or destroyed. All of this because of my name? Was a name really that powerful? That important?

"Kisame."

"What?"

"Your father, look at how skilled he is."

I watched in amazement as Kisame was able to hold off Madara the way he did. Samehada was a very powerful sword. Kisame was practically invincible. Neither one of them looked tired from this fight and I wasn't sure how long it was going to go on for. That is until Madara pulled a dirty trick. He attacked Itachi then came for me as well. All while fighting Kisame.

"Misora! Itachi!"

"Forget about us! Focus on Madara!"

We yelled to Kisame in unison. We were still breathing it wasn't worth getting distracted over something like this. However, Kisame wouldn't listen and came straight to us. He held me in his arms and studied my wounds. It wasn't something I hadn't seen before so I didn't care.

"Kisame, focus on the fight! Not me!"

"I can not leave my child in this condition."

"You should listen to her, Kisame. Never let your guard down."

Madara came in a split second and before any of us could react he decapitated my father. The father that had held me in his arms when I was born and held me in his arms as he died. The father I unknowingly had been protected by all of those years.

I watched in horror as his head rolled onto the ground and under Madara's foot. I had witnessed my mother's gruesome death and now my father's. I was a cursed child in my eyes at the moment.

The air grew thick. The world around me became still and quiet. I had only one thing on my mind and that was revenge. I wanted revenge for my jacked up life, my mother, and my father. I could feel the blood rushing to my head again, my breathing became shallow, and my head was spinning. I called on Juubi's powers and I let them out with any control. I felt my hot tears stream down my face as I did and I could feel myself slipping away from reality.

_Kisame, Miko. Father, mother. Wait for me. I'm coming to you soon._

The last thing I could remember was white light. It was coming out of my body was it dispersed into the air. I opened my eyes to see what was happening. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and most importantly Gaara were all separated. They were going to be caught in the blast. The Akatsuki as well. Madara too, but he deserved to die.

I closed my eyes again to escape to wherever I was going and felt at peace. The situation looked bad, but it wasn't going to stay that way. I knew that much.

_Goodbye, everyone. Please stay safe and Gaara…wait for me as well._


	19. Chapter 19

"Misora. Misora dear, wake up."

"Mama?"

"So you do remember my voice after all?"

I was groggy. This had to be a dream, but it wasn't. my eyes opened wider and I saw my mother. She hadn't aged a day.

"Mama? Is that really you? You haven't aged a day."

"Well, sweetie, I'm dead. What did you expect?"

"Dead? So I really did die?"

"Yes, you did."

"Where's daddy?"

"Over there."

I looked around and realized I was back in our old home. It was really nostalgic. I explored a little before coming to Kisame. I wanted to take in everything that was forced out of my head all of those years ago.

"You always loved this house, especially the pond outside."

"Daddy…you look…normal?"

"Yea when you die, you keep your appearance. Apparently I died when the two of you disappeared. I had just been going through the motions of life until…that happened."

"You're still so cheesy."

We laughed and I hugged him. Mama came over and I hugged her as well. It felt so good to have the both of them back in my life, well afterlife, like this.

"I love the both of you."

"We love you too, Misora."

My mind wandered to Gaara and how I was never able to tell him how I really felt about him. Only Kisame could understand who I was thinking about.

"You can go see him you know."

"I thought he died."

"You can go check. We will be waiting her for you when you come back."

"Thank you."

I hugged them both again before departing. It felt a little strange not to really have full use of my legs just yet in the living world. I managed though until I found Gaara on the rooftop of the school. I thought of something that would really surprise him!

"What is this? Origami flowers? Kitsune-chan!"

"Gaara-kun!"

His eyes widened in disbelief. He hesitantly approached me, but I was impatient I semi-ran, semi-floated over to him and embraced him in a long awaited hug. He quickly grabbed me as well and we stood like that for a while.

"Kitsune…I mean Misora, how are you here? You died on the battlefield."

"I know…but I'm fine with that because I get to be with my parents and my memories."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Gaara-kun, what exactly happened before I died?"

"I'll tell you."

We sat down on the roof and Gaara proceeded with the story.

"At first all of us were caught off guard by the blast, but I was able to see in time what was happening. I was able to protect myself and the other three Leaf shinobi before you…detonated. The blast went on for miles and I was worried what would happen to the Leaf and Suna. It seemed that your blast was selective however. It didn't affect anyone but Madara. We all witnessed the death of the man that caused so much pain for everyone. He was ripped apart layer by layer until only his bones remained, but those quickly turned to dust."

I smiled at hearing this. I was able to exact my revenge and no one was harmed in all of it.

"So what has everyone else been doing?"

"The Leaf and Suna have become allies once again, but I'm not sure about anyone in particular."

"I see. Well next time you see them tell them all that I love them and will miss them."

"I'll be sure to do that for you, Misora."

"I like it when you call me that."

"Too bad I can't call you that any longer?"

That's right. I'm dead, but what about my grave…where was being put?

"Gaara-kun, what happened to my body?"

"It…it actually disappeared. There wasn't a trace left."

"I wonder what happened…"

"All of us do, but Naruto and I believe it went with Juubi…back to the moon."

I smiled at that thought. It was a nice one, but also a little strange to think that I was now a part of the moon.

"Well, I guess I shall be going, Gaara-kun."

"So soon?"

"Yea."

He looked hurt as I walked away.

"Oh wait, one more thing."

I semi-walked, semi-floated again as I made my way towards Gaara.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. And this isn't some friend love either, this is real true 'I love you' love."

His eyes widened as I planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He grabbed my waist and pulled my closer. We kissed for what felt a like an eternity and that's saying something considering I'm dead and all.

"Misora, I love you too, and as more than friends. I wish I could've told you earlier. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't able to tell you either, but I'm glad we were finally able to tell each other."

"So I guess you really are leaving now?"

"Yes, but don't worry I should be able to visit any time I please."

I could see him perk up a little upon hearing that and it made me happier as well. Too bad I couldn't stay longer. I was starting to fade away. I would have to work up the ability to stay in the human world longer, but in the mean time I would spend time with my family. The family I was deprived from for so long.

It was finally my turn to be happy.

"_I'm glad to see you happy, Misora."_

"_Juubi? Welcome back!"_

"_I'm glad to be back."_

I had my mother, my father, and Juubi again. How could life after death get any better?

* * *

**um...hello? ok sorry about that 5 month wait for those of you that were reading this from the beginning, but it is finally completed. honestly i dont really believe i like how short i made the past few chapters but i hope everyone enjoys them (i doubt it was worth the wait, but life got in the way...sorry!) anyways this story is officially done!**


End file.
